It's Nothing Impossible
by 99Jungxi
Summary: Aku hanya seorang yeoja yang mengagumimu, selalu berada dibelakangmu. Berharap kau akan membalik tubuhmu dan melihatku yang disini. Bisakah aku berharap kau akan mengerti diriku? Mereka selalu mengatakan bahwa kau tidak mungkin menjadi milikku, tapi bukankah di dunia ini tak ada yang tak mungkin? Bolehkah aku berharap? Karena aku mencintaimu. Yunjae! Genderswitch Yunjae gs!
1. Chapter 1

**"It's Nothing Impossible"**

Pair : Yunjae

(Yunho x Jaejoong)

School Life

Rated: T

Yaoi and Genderswitch.

Warning: Typos, OOC, pasaran, absurd, aneh, ga jelas, dan boring.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Have Fun...!**

Seorang yeoja sedang berlarian di jalan kota Seoul yang ramai. Rambut blondenya berkibar terkena angin, sinar matahari yang cukup terik menerpa surai indahnya sehingga tubuhnya bersinar. Kacamata baca di hidungnya dinaikkan oleh sipemilik. Doe eyesnya yang berkilauan namun tersirat kekesalan.

"Aishh dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar, awas saja nanti! Aisshh jinjja! Ughh 7 menit lagi."

Gerbang Toho Shinki Internasional High School berjarak sekitar 500 meter di depan mata. Ahjussi yang berjaga disana akan menutup pintunya sebelum...

" Yak! Ahjussi chamkaman.. Jebal ahjussi."  
Dan wusshhhh yeoja itu berhasil masuk, berterima kasihlah kepada eomma dan appanya yang pada saat membuatnya, memberikan dia bibit yang ramping atau err... kurus?

" Gomawo ahjussi. Jaa ne!"

 **Skip Place**

" Ehh kenapa kelas masih ramai? Bukankah ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran."  
Tanya yeoja tadi sambil berjalan memasuki kelas.

"Joongie-ah! Palli sini!."  
"Junsu-ah kenapa kelas masih ramai! Bukankah ini pelajaran Park Songsaenim?" Tanya yeoja yang ternyata bername tag Kim Jaejoong putri sulung dari pasangan Han atau Kim heechul dan Kim Hankyung yang memiliki dua putri yang sebenarnya cantik tapi agak er.. nerd?

"Park songsaenim sedang sakit jadi kelas ramai dan... kita hanya diberi tugas."  
"Ohhh hmmm..."  
"Jongie tumben datang terlambat, biasanya selalu pertama."  
"Ahhh itu, gara gara dongsaeng kurang ajar."  
"Luhannie maksudmu?" Tanya Kim Junsu chairmatenya Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong dan Junsu sudah bersahabat sejak mereka di dalam rahim. Dan orang tua mereka juga sudah bersahabat sejak SHS. Tidak heran mereka akrab sekali karena mereka selalu bersama-sama.

Mempoutkan bibirnya imut "Ughhh siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?" Jawab Jaejoong.  
"Kalian ini bersaudara selalu seperti Tom and Jery tetapi giliran berjauhan saja baru akan terlihat lengket seperti perangko. Dasar aneh."  
"Yak Su-ie! Menyebalkan."  
"Mwo?! Dasar kau ini!" Ucap Junsu sambil menyentil kening Jaejoong.

 **Skip time  
**  
"Joongie kau ingin memesan apa?"  
"Aku bulgogi dan orange juice satu".  
"Hmm.. Baiklah tunggu sebentar oke?"  
"Hmm.." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mengangguk. Yap pada saat ini mereka sedang ada di kantin karena ini waktu istirahat. Mereka berada di pojok kantin dan menghadap ke pintu kantin. Suasana kantin cukup ramai sampai...

"Kyaa oppa kau sungguh tampan!"

"Kya oppa! Jadikan aku pacarmu"

"Kya Yunho-ah saranghae!"

"Aigoo yunho oppa makin sexy"

"OPPA jeongmal saranghae!"

"Changmin-ie SARANGHAE!"

"Ah My Yoochun!"

"Hyunjoongie KYAA!"

... mereka datang memasuki kantin. Suasana yang cukup ramai dan panas menjadi semakin ramai atau bisa dikatakan berisik dan semakin panas saja. Mereka adalah TVXQ Group sang idola semua kaum hawa terutama di TSIHS atau bisa dikatakan Toho Shinki Internasional High School sekolah khusus untuk orang kaya dan bertalenta, anak beasiswapun tidak ada. Oke balik ke TVXQ Group yang beranggotakan Park Yoochun namja berjidat lebar, Shim Changmin namja namsan tower, Kim Hyunjoong sang flower boy, dan U-Know Jung Yunho namja pewaris Jung Corp sekaligus leader TVXQ dan kapten tim basket ZEIDON.

"Jaejoongie..."  
"Joongie ya..."  
"Yak neon Kim Jaejoong pabbo! Aish!" Teriak Junsu kepada Jaejong yang sedang memandang pintu masuk kantin dengan mata berbinar disertai semburat pink di pipi chubynya yang dicubit oleh Junsu.

"Yak Su-ie kenapa mencubit pipi Joongie eoh? ughh.. Appoya.." eluh Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Yak kau ini dari tadi aku panggil, kau malah melamun. Melihat U-Know ne?" Tanya Junsu sambil menaikkan alisnya menggoda Kim Jaejoong.  
"Anio, Joongie tidak melihatnya kok, untuk apa melihat dia. Ughh Su-ie ini." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mendeath glare Junsu dengan pipi bewarna seperti buah tomat.  
"Aigoo... kau itu mencoba menakutiku atau melakukan agyeo eoh? Neomu kyeopta!" sambil mencubit pipi chuby Jaejoong.  
"SU-IE!"  
"Ne, ne. Araseo, lagian kau ini tinggal jujur saja kok. Aku juga sudah tau. Yah walaupun aku sebal juga sih dari sekian banyaknya namja di dunia ini kenapa harus dia yang angkuh itu."  
"Cinta itu buta Su-ie."  
"Yah mudah-mudahan kau tidak jadi buta benaran saja."  
"YAKK SU-IE!"  
"Hahahaha mian mian."

 **Skip time**

Jam pelajaran telah selesai sejak dua jam yang lalu dan hanya siswa siswi yang memiliki jadwal ekskul dan kepentingan yang lainnya yang masih berada disekolah. Termasuk kegiatan yang penting tak penting ini.

"KYAA OPPA!"

"JINJJA! HYUNJOONG OPPA!"

"KYAA MINNIE OPPA!"

"AHH YOOCHUN-IE OPPA."

"JUNG YUNHO SARANGHAE."

Yap! Terikan para penggemar TVXQ menggema di lapangan basket. Keringat becucuran dari mereka semakin memperindah bentuk tubuh mereka. Rambut basah karena keringat menambah kesan sexy semakin melekat didiri mereka yang semakin membuat para siswi berteriak semakin histeris olehnya. Pemandangan indah ini seakan akan adalah hal wajib yang tidak boleh dilewatkan.

"Aigoo Su-ie dimana sih lama sekali. Mereka sudah mau selesaikan."  
Yap, itu Kim Jaejoong dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah yang kelewat rapi berdiri di pojok lapangan basket SOPA.  
"Cari tidak ya? Tapi ini masih sayang tinggal sebentar lagi. Tapikan Junsu belum datang juga." Monolog Jaejoong sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut. Aish kyeopta! author pun sampai mimisan ditempat.  
"Cari saja deh, mianhae Yunnie, Joongie cari Su-ie dulu ne." monolognya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan sedih sebelum...

"YAK YANG DISANA AWAS!"

"CHAMKKAMAN!"

 **Dugh**  
... sebuah bola orange mengenai tepat ke kepala Kim Jaejoong. Dan...

 **Brugh**

TBC

Annyeong yeorobun! Navi imnida. Kalian bisa manggil kita dengan Nai teman saya yang mengedit atau saya Vie Vie sebagai penyumbang ide, terserah authornya dua orang, ini berdasarkan kerja sama kita so, jeongmal mianhae kalau ff ini belum sempurna sesuai yang readers harapkan. Ini saya mendapatkan inspirasi dari pengalaman teman saya, yahh meskipun ini bakal saya ubah atau di ganti kira-kira cukup banyak yang diubah.

Di real life sih sad ending, kira kira readers maunya apa? happy atau sad ending?. Kalau ini sukses bakal ?

Don't forget review ne. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**"It's Nothing Impossible"**

Pair : YunJae

(Yunho x Jaejoong)

School Life

Rated: T

Yaoi and Genderswitch.

Warning: Typos, OOC, pasaran, absurd, aneh, ga jelas, dan boring.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Have Fun...!**

"Ughh..." keluar suara lenguhan seorang yeoja dari salah satu ranjang di ruangan itu. Mata yang tetutup satu-satunya penghalang itu pun akhirnya terbuka menampilkan doe eyesnya yang berkilau indah diikuti pergerakan kecil dari sang yeoja yang menandakan bahwa yeoja tersebut telah terbangun dari tidur indahnya.

"Ishh.. appoya.." ringisan kesakitan keluar dari mulut yeoja tersebut sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut menahan pusing.

"Ehh kau sudah bangun?" tanya suara lain yang berada diruangan itu menyadarkan sang yeoja kalau dia tidak sendirian.

"Apakah masih sakit?" tanya suara baritone tadi dengan lembut namun ada rasa khawatir yang tersirat disana.

"Ini dimana?" tanya yeoja berambut blonde tadi sambil berusaha duduk dari tidurnya.

"Ahh.. itu.. kau sedang berada di UKS."

"UKS? " tanya yeoja tadi sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut, aishh kyeopta!

"Aduh bagaimana ya? Itu tadi kau tidak sengaja terkena lemparan bola basket di lapangan."

"Bola basket?" menampilkan ekspresi berpikir yang sangat imut. "Hmm ya Joongie ingat sekarang."

"Nuguseyo?" tanya yeoja tadi kepada sang namja.

"Aku? Kim Hyunjoong imnida. Kau?" tanya namja tadi yang ternyata bernama Kim Hyunjoong salah satu anggota TVXQ.

" _Kim Hyunjoong? D-di-dia Hy-hyunjoong o-oppa? Aigoo Joongie tidak tahu kalau Hyunjoong oppa setampan ini bila dari dekat, walaupun lebih tampan Yunnie. Hihihi."batin Jaejoong lucu._

"Kim Jaejoong imnida." Jawab yeoja tadi memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum manis disertai semburat pink dipipi chubynya. Yap yeoja itu bernama Kim Jaejoong yang merupakan korban lemparan bola basket.

"Ahh jadi kau yang bernama Kim Jaejoong?"tanya Hyunjoong sambil tersenyum menawan.

"Ehh... Hyunjoong-sshi kenal Joongie?" sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

' _ohh tidak jangan itu lagi' batin Kim Hyunjoong._

"Hmm yah, kau cukup terkenal dengan kepintaran dan umm.. style mu yang cukup unik." Jawab Hyunjoong dengan nada canggung.

"Ohhh hahaha yah memang aku cukup nerd. Ughh.. neomu appo." ringis Jaejoong sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Apakah sangat sakit? Mianhae, gara gara aku kau jadi kesakitan seperti ini." Sesal Hyunjoong.

"Aninji, nan gwenchana Hyunjoong-ssi. Nanti juga sembuh."

"Panggil aku Hyunjoong saja, atau oppa juga boleh." Balas Hyunjoong sambil mengerlingkan matanya.(Hyunjoong benar-benar OOC banget)

BLUSSH

"N-ne, o-oppa." Jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hahaha jangan canggung begitu Jaejoong-ah. Ternyata kau, kalau tanpa kacamata ini terlihat sangat manis ya"

BLUSHH

"M-mmwo?" kaget Jaejoong dengan muka bak tomat matang.

"Hmm iya kau itu sangat cantik apalagi jika merona seperti ini."goda Kim Hyunjoong 'lagi' sambil mendekatkan wajah keduanya. (aigoo dasar Kim Hyunjoong tukang gombal! Sebenarnya yang cassanova disini siapa sih Hyunjoong atau Yoochun aigoo author jadi bingung sendiri)

"A-a-adu-duh Hyun e-eh o-oppa bisa s-saja." Gagap Jaejoong dengan muka yang sudah sangat memerah kepiting rebus tingkat akut sampai ke telinganya karena godaan Hyunjoong oppa dan jarak mereka yang cukup dekat dengan tatapan intes tersebut.

"Hmm o-oppa? Sekarang jam berapa?"tanya Jaejoong berusaha menghilangkan groginya.

"Jam 05.30. Waeyo Jaejoong-ah?" jawab Hyunjoong sambil melirik jam tangan mewahnya.

"MWO! Jam setengah 6! Eotthokke?! Eomma pasti marah aish...!"

"Ughh appoya." Keluh Jaejoong yang berusaha bangun dari duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut pusing.

"Mian. Apakah masih sangat sakit? Bagaimana biar kuantar pulang Jaejoong-ah?" tawar Hyunjoong dengan khawatir.

"A-ani, oppa. Nan gwenchana, Joongie pulang sendiri saja. Lagipula Joongie tidak mau merepotkan oppa, ini pasti akan cepat sembuh kok. Ughh.." Jawab Jaejoong sambil meringis diakhir kalimat.

"Tidak Jaejoong-ah, tidak merepotkan. Bisa dibilang sebagai permintaan maaf atas insiden itu." Tolak Hyunjoong.

"Aninji oppa, jeongmal gomawo telah membantu dan menunggui Joongie. Joongie pulang sendiri saja. Mianhae oppa." Ngotot Kim Jaejoong. Yah eonnie kenapa nolak?!

"Ahh ya sudah, kalau begitu hati hati ya?" balas Hyunjoong sambil mengelus surai blonde Kim Jaejoong.

BLUSHH~

"A-a anu k-ka-kalau b-be-gitu Jo-joongie pa-pamit du-lu o-oppa. J-jaa ne." Ucap Jaejoong malu-malu sambil berlari menuju pintu keluar UKS dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

" _Yeoja yang menarik." Batin seseorang yang berada di UKS itu dengan mata yang mengarah ke pintu keluar sambil tersenyum menawan._

"Aish aigoo aku bisa gila kalau begini. Mimpi apa aku semalam. Eottokkhe?" Monolog Jaejoong setelah keluar dari luar UKS sambil memukul – mukul pipinya dengan semburat tipis dipipinya.

"Ya ampun, eomma." Lari Jaejoong dengan terburu buru keluar dari gerbang sekolah untuk menuju Mansion Keluarga Kim.

" _Jae noona... Bogoshippo?" gumaman lirih seorang namja yang berada di balik dinding koridor sekolah dengan tatapan sendu tertuju pada punggung seorang yeoja yang berlari menuju halte bis._

Di Mansion Keluarga Kim.

Terlihat seorang yeoja di dalam Mansion mewah tersebut tengah berjalan dengan mengendap – ngendap seperti pencuri. Langkah jinjit yang diambilnya sangat hati – hati dengan doe eyes berkilauannya yang siap siaga memandang kesekeliling dengan tajam bak elang yang sedang mengintai mangsa, tanpa sadar bahwa dialah yang sedang diintai dan dimangsa oleh sang Nyonya Besar Kim Heechul (hahahahaha Jae eonni sedang diintai singa betina. #Dibegal Kim heechul)

 **Hup Hup Hup.**

"Ehemm.."suara deheman seorang yeoja dengan tangan bersidikekap dada dan jangan lupakan seringai imutnya yang mana ditujukan kepada yeoja yang mengendap ngendap tersebut.

"Shhh.." suara lirihan yeoja tersebut dengan tampang takutnya melihat seringaian imut tersebut yang mana terlihat menyeramkan dimatanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kencang.

"Mana?" tanya yeoja bersurai coklat madu tersebut sambil menengadahkan tangan ke depan seperti meminta sesuatu.

"Ughh?" balas yeoja berambut blonde tersebut dengan ekspresi bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Imbalan..." jawab yeoja bersurai madu tersebut sambil memutar bola matanya malas seakan tidak mempan tatapan imut itu.

"I-Itu aa-no..." jawab yeoja blonde tadi sambil memasang pose berpikir dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Ahh mi-mian.." gugup yeoja blonde tadi lalu segera memasang pupy eyes no jutsu.

"Ahhh jadi tidak bawa ya.." jawab yeoja bersurai coklat madu tadi sambil memasang tampang sedih yang sungguh manis dan segera berpikir dengan muka yang sungguh meminta untuk dimakan.

Lalu yeoja bersurai coklat madu itu segera memasang senyum yang menawan atau lebih tepatnya seringaian menakutkan bagi yeoja berambut blonde tersebut.

"EOMMA! JAE EONNI SUDAH PULANG!" teriakkan memekakan yeoja bersurai coklat madu tadi yang merupakan anak bungsu keluarga Kim dan sekaligus adik satu satunya Kim Jaejoong yeoja berambut blonde tadi yang sekarang tengah memasang death glare terbaik kepada sang adik namun ternyata sangat gagal.

"YAK KIM LUHAN TIDAK USAH BERTERIAK." Jawab atau yang lebih tepatnya disebut teriakan mengelegar dari Kim Heechul dari arah dapur yang merupakan Nyonya Besar Kim sekaligus eomma dari kedua yeoja tadi.

 **JDAK**

 **DUGH**

 **DAK**

 **TAP**

 **TAP...TAP**

Terlihatlah yeoja dari dapur Mansion KIM yang masih cantik diumurnya yang sudah tua dan memiliki dua anak dengan memakai apron bewarna merah muda dengan motif bunga sakura bewarna putih yang semakin mempercantik penampilannya. Yap dialah sang Nyonya Besar disini, Han atau Kim Heechul istri Kim Hankyung.

"Tidak usah berteriak tapi eomma sendiri berteriak." gumam Luhan dengan mengerutu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Eomma dengar itu Kim Luhan!" jawab Kim Heechul sambil berjalan dengan ekspresi marah dan berkacak pinggang kepada putri bungsunya dan memasang muka paling menyeramkan untuk putri sulung nya yang sedari tadi diabaikan mereka berdua.

"Jaa ne eonni, Lulu ke kamar dulu selamat menikmati ucapan selamat datang. Hihihihi.." Ucap Luhan sambil tertawa kecil kepada Jaejoong yang sedang memasang tampang paling pasrah dan memelasnya yang terlihat sungguh sangat imut dan menggemaskan dengan doe eyesnya yang sangat indah sehingga membuat author kejang-kejang.

"Jaejoongie... jangan memasang tampang seperti itu, eomma tidak akan mempan." Kata Heechul dengan tatapan melototnya yang garang tapi sangat mengemaskan tentunya bagi Kim Hankyung.

"Joongie jam berapa sekarang eoh?"

"I-i-itu..."gugup Kim Jaejoong.

"Kemana saja Joongie hari ini? Bukankah eomma sudah bilang jangan pulang malam-malam."

"Mian eomma tadi Joongie pulang telat karena nungguin Su-ie di sekolah, tapi Su-ie nya belum datang."

"Hahh jadi kalian tidak bertemu sepulang sekolah? Pantas saja tadi Junsu eomma telpon tidak tahu dimana Joongie. Memangnya kalian kemana sampai berpisah begitu?" Gerutu Heechul sebal dengan ekspresi garang.

"T-ta-tadi Su-ie a-ada remedial matematika ja-jadinya Joongie nungguin Su-ie d-d-dulu di lapangan basket."

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengabari eomma kalau pulang telat atau Junsu kalau kamu menunggu disana? Junsu kira kamu menunggu di taman belakang sekolah."

"Ahh itu... Karena mian, baterai handphone Joongie habis jadi Joongie tidak bisa telpon Junsu atau Eomma. Mian ne Eomma." Sesal Jaejoong.

" _Jadi daritadi mereka disekolah saling mencari? Aigoo neomu pabboya Joongie.. Joongie."batin Heechul frustasi._

"Hahhh.. Ya sudah, lain kali kalau pulang telat hubungi eomma ne? Eomma sangat khawatir tahu, kasian Hannie tadi dia juga sangat panik karena tahu Joongie belum pulang." Keluh Kim Heechul.

"Jinjja eomma? Lulu mengkhawatirkan Joongie?" tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya.

"Iya tapi Joongie jangan bilang ke Hannie ya? Kalau eomma bilang ke Joongie."ucap Heechul sambil memasang muka jahil.

"Hmm.."angguk Kim Jaejoong dengan senyuman manisnya yang mematikan untuk Luhan tentunya.

"Jaa sekarang Joongie mandi, ganti baju dan turun ke bawah untuk makan malam nanti bersama Hannie oke."

"Ne eomma araseo. Joongie ke kamar dulu ne. Jaa..." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengecup pipi kanan eommanya. Akhirnya Jaejoong berlalu dari hadapan pergi menuju ke kamarnya.

"Ahhh Aigoo... kalau marah marah terus seperti ini bisa bisa aku cepat tua." Gumam Heechul sambil memegangi mukanya. Yak tidak sadarkah kau Kim Heechul kau ini sudah berkepala tiga dan mempunya dua anak aigoo... #di deathglare Kim Heechul.

 **SKIP TIME**

Setelah makan malam di ruang makan keluarga Kim, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berkunjung? ke kamar Luhan untuk melakukan ritual malam mereka yaitu bercerita, mengobrol atau bercanda (sebenarnya sih saling membully, bertengkar, curhat, dan berteriak) di kamar sang namdongsaeng tersayang.

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

Suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar menyadarkan sang pemilik kamar bahwa sang tamu yang tak datang diundang telah hadir keadaannya (padahal dia juga berharap).

"Masuk, eonnie pintunya tidak dikunci."teriak Luhan.

"Sedang apa Lulu?"tanya Jaejoong sambil menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan menghampiri Luhan yang sedang asik bermain Handphonenya yang menggunakan piyama hello kity lengan pendek dengan posisi terlentang.

"Main Handphone eonnie."jawab Luhan dengan style poni tail hair sambil melirik sekilas Jaejoong yang mengenakan piyama bergambar gajah bewarna biru muda dan crem lengan panjang dan style rambut yang dijepit menyamping dengan jepit rambut gajah bewarna biru dan sisa rambut blondenya dibiarkan tergerai indah. Aishh dua bersaudara kim ini sangat rupawan sekali bukan!?. (Ingat mereka berdua kalau keluar dari rumah memakai kacamata bulatnya dan style yang kelewat rapi kalau di dalam rumah mereka tidak pakai kacamata dan stylenya bebas)

"Main Handphone atau menstalker Flat Ice Prince mu eoh?" goda Jaejoong sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Y-yak maksud eonnie apa? Lu-Lulu tidak melakukan itu tahu." Elak Luhan sambil menyingkirkan Handphone nya dan segera duduk dari tidurnya dengan muka yang memerah.

"Kalau bukan, kenapa salah tingkah begitu eoh? Eonnie kan hanya menebak." Ledek Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dengan manis.

" _hehehe kena kau dongsaeng kurang ajar dan sok jual mahal. Hahaha rasakan pembalasan Eonniemu ini." Batin Jaejoong dan_ ohh ternyata itu bukan senyuman melainkan seringaian yang sangat menyilaukan.

"Mwoo! Eonnie! Lulu tidak salah tingkah tahu, lagian kenapa juga eonnie ada disini?!" balas Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut dan ohh jangan lupakan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Hei hei hei... kau ini! Aku disini malah Lulu usir, giliran eonnie tidak ada di rumah mengkhawatirkan eonni sampai histeris."jawab Jaejoong dengan senyuman jahil di pipinya.

"YA-YYYA! Siapa yang mengkhawatirkan eonnie eoh? J-Ju-justru aku malah senang Eonnie tidak ada di rumah!" Gugup Luhan.

"Eonnie tadi kenapa pulang telat hah?! Pasti nungguin U-Know Arrogant Prince ne?"goda Luhan sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan (adeh ada aja nih idenya si deer princess) dengan senyuman jahil di bibir tipisnya. Rupanya mereka sedang balas membalas godaan readers.. Dan yah.. mereka punya sebutan tersendiri untuk pujaan hati mereka. Gak kakak gak adik sama saja.

"T-t-tidak siapa bilang."elak Jaejoong

"Geotjimal! Ayolah Eonnie Lulu tahu kok Eonnie pasti lihatin dia di pinggir lapangan basket iyakan?" tebak Luhan.

"Huftt~ oke iya. Puas..."jawab Jaejoong sambil mendeath glare Luhan.

"Hehehe Lulu benarkan, dan Eonnie tatapan itu tidak mempan tahu. Lalu kenapa tadi Eonnie pulang telat? Kan biasanya tidak?" tanya Luhan sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Ohh itu tadi kepala Eonnie terbentur bola basket jadinya yah Eonnie harus dibawa ke UKS dan pas bangun ternyata sudah sore."jawab Jaejoong kepada Luhan tetapi melewatkan bagian Hyunjoongnya.

"Jinjja?! ISHH Eonnie ini ceroboh sekali pantas saja kening Eonnie bewarna ungu."Kesal Luhan sambil menunjuk pelipis Jaejoong sebelah kanan yang memang bewarna ungu tipis.

"Hehehe Lulu tidak usah khawatir, ini nanti juga sembuh lagian sudah tidak sakit lagi kok."

"Yak siapa yang khawatir eoh?!"

"Kau Lulu namdongsaengku tersayang..."

"Aishh jangan mengodaku."

"Siapa yang menggodamu Lulu ku tersayang kan memang kau yang mengkhawatirkan ku."

"Kata siapa aku mengkhawatorkan eonnie?!"

"Hmmm kata siapa yah... ?"

"Yak KATA SIAPA?!"

"Hmm kata siapa ya... Wah kalau gitu tadi Eonnie salah dengar dong.." Ledek Jaejoong.

"ISHH EONNIE!"

"Ne..ne..ne, kata Queen The Devil."

"Yak siapa itu?!"

"Aish! Jangan teriak dulu!. Coba Lulu tebak siapa?"

" _PASTI INI ULAH EOMMA! ISH! AISH!" Batin Luhan._

"YAKK EOMMA!..." dan teriakan mengelegar dan memekakan telinga sang putri bungsu Kim pun terdengar di mansion itu meramaikan malam hari yang sudah ramai itu yang diakibatkan teriakan mengelegar dari kamar putri bungsu Kim yang luar biasa karena keusilan sang putri sulung tentunya dan oleh kegiatan salah satu kamar sang Nyonya dan Tuan besar yang sedang melakukan olahraga malam. Yah... you know lah what i mean hihihi...

Dan apa yang dilakukan oleh para maid..

" _sudah biasa"_ YAP! Itulah batin para maid kediaman keluarga Kim. Karena hal itu merupakah hal yang sudah biasa sering bahkan setiap hari terjadi di Mansion mewah Keluarga Kim. Benar-benar keluarga yang hangat dan ceria bukan.

 _ **Di Apartemen Park Yoochun**_

Di sebuah apartemen dengan gaya eropa klasik yang berada di distrik Gangnam Korea Selatan dengan enam ruangan yang terdiri dari dua kamar tidur, satu ruang tamu sekaligus ruang santai yang besar, satu dapur yang bergabung dengan ruang makan, satu kamar mandi luar untuk tamu dan satu balkon di luar apartemen yang cukup luas dengan menyajikan pemandangan yang sangat indah di tambah interior ruangan yang simple dan tegas memberikan kesan mewah dan elegan tersendiri.

Di ruang tamu tersebut terdapat tiga orang namja dan satu makhluk astral? (entah dimana) sedang berkumpul menikmati kebersamaan atau lebih pantas disebut keheningan. Yeah memang tempat tersebut merupakan tempat perkumpulan para namja populer atau TVXQ Group.

"Bagaimana keadaan yeoja tadi? Pasti sakit mengingat lemparan bola itu sangat keras." Tanya sekaligus gumaman dari seorang namja berjidat lebar sang tuan rumah atau yang bisa disebut Park Yoochun memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi tercipta.

Hening...

Sutt, muncul tiga sudut siku-siku di kening Yoochun karena pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak ada yang menjawab karena penghuni yang lainnya sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Poor Yoochun.

"HEI! Kalian ini! Hah... Aku bicara pada kalian seperti aku berbicara dengan patung saja."Keluh Yoochun frustasi.

"Berisik kau hyung, kau ini bicara hal yang tidak penting." Balas namja berambut dark brown dengan nada yang ketus dan dingin.

"Hei... sopan sekali kau Changmin-ssi _don't forget_ bahwa aku lebih tua darimu. Dasar bocah."balas Yoochun sengit.

" _Tua saja bangga."batin Changmin_

"Terserah kau saja lah hyung."jawab namja berambut dark brown tadi sambil memutar bola matanya malas dengan mulut yang tidak henti henti nya memakan cemilan #cemilan Yoochun. Yap namja tadi bernama Shim Changmin, namja yang kelebihan kalsium, kelebihan otak(jenius maksudnya), dan hobi makan. Maknaenya TVXQ Group.

"Yunho-ah menurutmu bagaimana keadaan yeoja tadi? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoochun kepada namja bermata musang yang sedang duduk di depan sofanya dengan damai.

"Cih, _i don't know and i don't care about her."_ Decih namja bermata musang tadi yang bernama Jung Yunho sang U-Know TVXQ Group.

"Kau! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Yunho, yeoja tadi begitu juga karena..." ucapan Yoochun terhenti karena...

 **TING...**

 **TAP TAP TAP**

Munculah namja dengan senyum yang menawannya dari balik pintu apartemen dan wajah berseri-serinya. Yah kedatangan sang namja flower boy ini membuat seluruh atensi tertuju kepadanya dan menghetikan ucapan Yoochun.

"Hyunjoong-ah darimana saja kau? Kenapa baru datang sekarang." Tanya Yoochun penasaran.

"Dari sekolah. Waeyo?"tanya Hyunjoong sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa samping Shim Changimin dan merebut minuman yang akan diminum sang pemilik tanpa rasa berdosa.

"CK, Hyung itu punyaku. Kau bisa ambil sendiri."decakan dan sindiran dari Changmin.

"Hei.. berbagilah sedikit pada hyungmu Minnah."jawab Hyungjoong dengan senyum menggoda.

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu."kesal Changmin.

"Kau habis mengobati yeoja itu?"tanya Yoochun.

"Hm."gumam Hyunjoong.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Baik."

"Kau mengantarnya pulang?"

"Tidak."

"Kena..."

"Hei hyung kau ini seperti sedang mengintrogasi Hyunjoong hyung saja. Memangnya kenapa sih sedari tadi kau mengkhawatirkan yeoja itu?"tanya Changmin sinis.

"Ti-tidak a-aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Kasihan dia tadi, memangnya kau tidak lihat apa?"jawab Yoochun gugup.

"Heh.. Kau menyukai yeoja nerd seperti dia itu?" tanya Yunho yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan temannya lalu angkat bicara dengan nada mengejek.

"Heol! tentu saja tidak." Sanggah Yoochun.

"Yunho-ah..." suara makhluk astral (akhirnya datang juga) ani maksudku seorang yeoja keluar dari arah dapur dengan nada yang manja dan mata yang menatap nakal namja bermata musang itu.

"Eh Boa sejak kapan kau disini?"tanya Hyunjoong dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu oppa."jawab yeoja tadi yang bernama Kwon Boa kekasih Jung Yunho dengan nada yang dibuat imut dan ekspresi yang merajuk kepada Hyunjoong sambil berjalan mendekati Yunho.

"Yunho-ah..."panggil Boa dengan nada manja yang sedang duduk dipangkuan Yunho sambil merangkulkan lehernya.

"Hm chagi." Balas Yunho lalu mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Bibir seksi Yunho pun bertemu dengan bibir tidak perawan milik Boa. Bibir yang awalnya menempel kini pun memulai adegan saling melumat satu sama lain. Tangan Yunho pun tak tinggal diam, tangan yang kanan memegangi tengkuk Boa untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka sedangkan tangan kanannya merambat naik menuju payudara besar milik Boa.

"Ugh..."lengguhan keluar dari bibir Boa akibat perbuatan tangan nakal Yunho yang meremas payudaranya dan membuat bibir Boa terbuka setengah. Kejadian ini pun dimanfaatkan oleh Yunho untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutnya. Lidah Yunho membelai langit langit mulut Boa dan mengabsen setiap giginya satu persatu. Boa yang tidak mau kalahpun menekan kepala Yunho lebih kuat dan membelit lidah Yunho kuat.

"Ahhh..."pertarungan lidah pun terjadi sehingga suara desahan Boa memenuhi ruangan apartemen yang seketika menjadi sunyi sejak adegan pertama mereka. Mengabaikan dua pasang mata yang menonton adegan mereka. Satu pandangan muak dan risih, satu lagi pandangan terganggu dan mupeng. Tangan Yunho pun mulai memasuki adegan selatan Boa sebelum...

"EEHEM! Bisakan kalian menghentikan adegan kalian itu. Ini apartemen ku, jika kalian masih ingin melanjutkannya silahkan di tempat lain."suara Yoochun menghentikan aksi mereka ketahap selanjutnya yang berusaha berbicara dengan nada tegas dan muka yang memerah.

" _Begini nasibnya tidak punya pacar."batin Yoochun._

"Cih, kami masih disini. Seperti tidak ada tempat yang lain saja."Cibir Changmin dengan sinis dan ekspresi jijik.

"Ish kalian ini mengganggu saja."Kesal Boa seusai melakukan ciuman panas mereka dengan muka yang memerah, marah karena kegiatannya terganggu.

"Sudahlah mereka hanya iri saja."jawab Yunho sambil menyeringai kearah Changmin dan Yoochun.

"HEI! YAK!"Protes Yoochun.

"Sudahlah oppa kita pergi saja. Kajja!"Balas Boa dengan muka merenggut.

 **BLAMM!**

Pintu apartemen yang tertutup sukses membuat sang pemilik apartemen meringis kesal.

"Ishh kalau bukan dia pacar Yunho sudah kucincang tubuhnya! Seenaknya ingin bercinta disini dan menutup pintu apartemen ku dengan kasar."sunggut Yoochun emosi.

"Hyunjoong-ah kau kenapa?"tanya Yoochun tadi seusai acara marah marahnya kepada Hyunjoong yang sedari tadi diam dan tenang dengan senyuman menawan dan wajah bersinar sinar oh jangan lupakan tatapan mata yang menerawang.

"Ehh... aku? Aku baik baik saja kok. Loh Boa dan Yunho kemana?"tanya Hyunjoong setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ck, kau ini sibuk melamun. Merek sudah pergi sedari tadi. Lagian kau kenapa sih senyum sendiri daritadi."kesal Yoochun.

"Ah... aku baik baik saja." Jawab Hyunjoong dengan senyuman yang menyilaukan dimata author, hehehe.

"Hah!"Hembusan nafas Yoochun pasrah.

"Hyung aku pulang dahulu. Eomma sudah menelpon dari tadi."pamit Changmin sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hehehehe dasar anak mami..."ejek Yoochun dengan menyeringai.

"Hm..."jawab Changmin cuek sambil berlalu pergi keluar dari apartemen. Dan..

 **BLAM!**

Lagi – lagi pintu apartemen ditutup dengan kasar. _Poor pintu_

"YAK HEY BOCAH! KAU! DASAR MAKNAE KURANG AJAR."Amuk Yoochun sambil bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

" _I will got you my queen..."batin seorang namja di ruangan tersebut dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya._

 **SKIP TIME.**

Pagi hari yang cerah, indah, dan damai di lingkungan sekolah TSIHS atau bisa dikatakan Toho Shinki Internasional High School. Jam yang menunjukkan pukul 07.45 KST membuat koridor sekolah ramai oleh hilir mudik murid dikarenakan bel masuk sekolah sebentar lagi akan berbunyi. Pagi yang cukup tenang di kelas 11 Sciene A membuat seorang yeoja berambut blonde yang dikuncir kuda ikut terhanyut oleh suasana sekitar, doe eyes nya menatap kearah jendela disampingnya sambil sesekali memejamkan mata akibat angin yang berhembus menerpa wajah overcute miliknya dan senyum indah yang tersungging di bibir ranum tipis menggoda itu membuatnya sangat pas membingkai wajahnya yang sudah cantik itu. Suara halus, lembut, dan pelan keluar dari bibir tersebut ikut memperdamai suasana sebelum...

"JAEJOONGIE!"...Teriakan suara cempreng mirip lumba-lumba membahana di ruangan kelas tersebut menghancurkan dunia tenang yang diciptakan oleh yeoja yang dipanggil namanya itu.

"Aigoo Jaejoongie! Kau baik baik saja? Bagaimana keadaan keningm... _OH MY GOD!_ Keningmu! kenapa biru seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi padamu kemarin hah?!."celotehan kencang tersebut diikuti rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut yeoja berambut sebahu bewarna hitam dan dark coklat diujungnya yang dipermanis oleh bando pita bewarna merah terang. _Aiss neomu yeoppo._

"Yak Su-ie tidak usah berteriak seperti itu. Joongie tidak tuli tahu."jawab Jaejoong kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Su-ie kan seperti ini karena khawatir sama Joongie."

"Su-ie.. Joongie baik baik saja. Ini sudah tidak sakit lagi kok. Jadi Su-ie tidak usah panik begitu oke."jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya.

"Su-ie dengar kalau Joongie kemarin terkena bola basket, apa itu benar? Siapa yang melemparnya?"tanya Junsu penasaran.

"E-eh a-ano i-itu benar, ta-tapi sekarang su-sudah baikan kok."jawab Jaejoong gugup dengan rona merah dipinya karena teringa kejadian kemarin sore di UKS.

"Huft... syukurlah. Tapi, kalau begitu kenapa muka Joongi merah begitu? Memangnya yang melempar U-Know ne?" tanya Junsu dengan senyum menggoda.

"Bukan sih.."jawab Jaejoong lesu.

"Eh lalu?"tanya Junsu bingung.

"Yang melemparnya Hyun-hyunjoong o-oppa."jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah merona karena peristiwa kemarin teringat kembali di otak jeniusnya.

"JINJJA?!"tanya Junsu tidak percaya.

"Humm mm.."angguk Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Wow tidak bisa dipercaya. Bahkan kau memanggilnya oppa. Bagaimana bisa?"pekik Junsu.

"Joongie pun tidak tahu."balas Jaejoong dengan semburat merah tipis di bibirnya.

"Hei kenapa ekspresi Joongie seperti itu? Memangnya kemarin apa yang terjadi?"tanya Junsu kepo.

"Ti-ti-tidak a-ada a-apa – apa k-kok."jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"Geotjimal! Tidak ada apa-apanya bagaimana? Su-ie tidak percaya."ucap Junsu kesal.

"Mm.. sebenarnya... begini. Mm.. tapi Su-ie kalau Joongie cerita janji jangan teriak otte?"ucap Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Ne Su-ie janji! Pokoknya Joongie harus cerita otte?"jawab dan tanya Junsu antusias.

"Jadi sebenarnya kemarin itu begini..." Lalu Jaejoong menceritakan peristiwa kemarin sedetail-detailnya dari saat dia menunggu di lapangan basket, kejadian di UKS, dan sampai dia kembali lagi ke rumah dengan selamat.

 **BRAK**

Meja yang digebrak sukses membuat siswa siswi yang mulai berada di kelas mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju meja yeoja yang sedang bangkit dari duduknya.

"MWOYA?!"pekik nyaring berasal dari yeoja tadi yang bernama Junsu setelah mendengar cerita Jaejoong dengan ekspresi shock berat dan mata yang melotot tidak percaya.

"Sttt... Su-ie duduk, kita diperhatikan oleh anak – anak sekelas tahu."bisik Jaejoong.

"Mianhaeyo Joongie, tapi aku benar – benar tidak percaya. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Dan lagi Kim Hyunjoong! Sang namja flower boy. Wow! Mimpi apa kau Joongie."kata Junsu dengan nada antusias.

"Ihh.. kan sudah Joongie bilang jangan berteriak! Nanti kalau ada yang mendengarnya bagaimana?"sahut Jaejoong sebal.

"Oke.. oke.. tapi sepertinya Hyunjoong oppa menyukai Joongie."tebak Junsu.

"Itu tidak mungkin Su-ie! Joongie itu hanya yeoja biasa sedangkan Hyunjoong oppa namja populer."balas Jaejoong sengit.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho? Bukankah dia lebih tidak mungkin lagi?"kata Junsu tepat sasaran.

" _Su-ie benar, Yunie tidak mungkin cocok denganku. Dia jauh lebih sempurna dariku. Kita bagaikan bumi dan langit."batin Jaejoong sedih._

Melihat eksperesi Jaejoong yang murung membuat Junsu merasa bersalah dan panik.

"Mian Joongie... Su-ie tidak bermaksud..."

"Tidak kok, Su-ie benar. Yunnie tidak mungkin bersama Joongie. Kita sangat kontras dan memang ditakdirkan tidak bersama."potong Jaejoong dengan senyuman yang dipaksaan.

"Mm.. tapi menurutku Hyunjoong oppa memang menyukaimu kok. Buktinya saja kemarin dia sangat perhatian padamu."kata Junsu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Su-ie Hyunjoong oppa memang selalu baik kepada semua orang."balas Jaejoong jengah.

"Tetapi ini berbeda dari yang lain Joongie, perhatiannya sangat istimewa."kata Junsu ngotot.

"Terserah Su-ie saja deh."pasrah Jaejoong.

"Seandainya saja orang yang Joongie sukai Hyunjoong oppa ne? Hahaha pasti kemarin Joongie sudah pingsan lagi melihat wajah U-know dari dekat. Hahaha.."kata Junsu sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha iya.."balas Jaejoong dengan tertawa dipaksakan.

" _Hmmm... seandainya saja Yunnie seperti Hyunjoong oppa atau orang yang Joongie cintai itu Hyunjoong oppa, pasti tidak akan sesakit ini rasanya. Ne itu benar tidak mungkin."batin Jaejoong pilu._

 **KRING...**

 **KRING ~**

Setelah bel sekolah tanda masuk berbunyi, seluruh muris bersiap – siap masuk ke kelas masing – masing untuk memasuki proses belajar mengajar. Sepertinya halnya kelas 11 Sciene A, setelah 5 menit bel sekolah berbunyi guru yang bertugas mengajar pun datang ke kelas itu. Suasana belajar mengajar pun sangat kondusif, entah kebetulan atau nasib pelajaran pertama di kelas itu adalah Fisika pelajaran yang sangat dibenci oleh kebanyakan sisawa kecuali Kim Jaejoong tentunya yang merupakan seorang siswi pintar. Satu jam lamanya dari setelah bel masuk berbunyi pun suasana tetap kondusif meskipun keadaan beberapa siswa cukup mengenaskan, keheningan itupun tidak bertahan lama karena...

"KYAAA TVXQ OPPA SUDAH DATANG..!"

"JUNG YUNHO..!"

"CHANGMINNIE JEONGMAL SARANGHAE!"

"HYUNJOONG OPPA!"

"KYAA U-KNOW!"

"OPPA AHH... SARANGHAEYO!"

"YOOCHUNNIE..!" ...teriakan para fangirls disaat jam pelajaran benar-benar menganggu suasana kondusif itu. Meskipun sudah satu jam lamanya bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, tidak membuat para Prince kita gentar masuk sekolah karena mereka berempat merupakan donatus terbesar di Toho Shinki Internasional High School sehingga guru – guru pun tidak bisa beerbuat apa – apa walaupun sekedar menegur saja dan keterlambatan ini merupakan hal biasa yang dilakukan para Prince ini. Dan para fangirl pun tetap melakukan hal itu meskipun tetap berada di dalam kelas dan adanya guru di dalam kelas yang tak bisa berbuat apa – apa selain pasrah. Satu lawan banyak yahh jelas kalah.

"Aish mereka datang terlambat lagi..."gerutu Junsu sambil melindungi telinganya dari teriakan yang memekakan telinga itu.

"Sudalah Su-ie, lagian mereka kan tidak mengganggu mu."sahut Jaejoong sambil berusaha fokus pada pelajarannya takut goyah oleh godaan iman diluar sana.

"Yak! Tidak menggangu bagaimana? Sudah jelas – jelas fans mereka yang berteriak itu menggangu konsentrasi belajar ku. Lama – lama aku bisa bodoh seperti ini."keluh Junsu dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

"Hahahaha bilang saja Su-ie yang dari sananya tidak pintar."ledek Jaejoong.

"Ya! Joongie menantangku?! aku itu pintar tahu."bela Junsu

"Ne.. ne... araseo. Hmft.. pft.. "jawab Jaejoongie dengan ekspresi menahan ketawa.

"Ishh jangan ketawa Joo..."

 **BRAK!**

Suara pintu dikelas yang dibuka lebar mengalihkan seluruh atensi kelas tersebut kepada namja yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan ekspresi coolnya. Termasuk Junsu yang perkataanya terpotong tadi.

Lalu suara berat terdengar dari namja yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas. "Maaf Songsaeninm saya datang terlambat."

"Hm.. silahkan masuk."sahut Songsaenim di kelas itu.

Namja tadi mengalihkan pandangan keseluruh kelas sampai bertapapan dengan doe eyes yang menatapnya bingung.

 _ **DEG...**_

Bunyi detak jantung salah satu dari keduanya.

" _I will got you." Gumaman lirih seorang namja di waktu yang sama._

" _Jeongmal mianhae..."batin seseorang di dalam ruangan itu._

TBC

Anyyeong yeorobun...! Vie vie kembali lagi membawa chapter kedua ini maaf lama updatenya karena kesibukan di real life dan mood yang sering hilang gitu aja. Kira – kira ini gimana? Masih kurang panjangkah? Sepertinya iya? Dan maaf buat alur yang kecepetan atau kurang panjang ini masih diusahaiin lebih panjang dan ga dicepatin lagi alurnya.

 _Jeongmal mianhae..._ kalau ini kurang memuaskan, aku tahu ff ini banyak kekurangan dan kalau banyak typo juga maaf soalnya Navi ga bisa ngedit yah jadi mau ga mau saya yang ngedit sendiri. Dan kalau chapter kedua ini aneh maaf banget, soalnya mood aku sering hilang ditengah jalan jadi yah... begitulah.

Terima kasih buat yang udah ngefolow, review, favorite cerita ini, dan juga buat udah yang nungguin cerita ini, buat Siders jangan sungkan sungkan review yah meskipun hanya satu kata tapi itu berarti banget buat aku.

 **BIG THANKS FOR:**

 **JonginDO, kimJJ boo, deerLuhan, Guest, test (** untuk yang pertama ) **, azahra88, yunjae sister, test (** untuk yang ngetest doang ) **, Jung namja, nothing name, yunjae shipper, deerLuhan200490, shanzec, neisha sha, and mandakyumin.**

Ada yang belum disebutin kira – kira? Maaf kalau belum disebutin. Kira siapa yah namja misterius itu? And yang terakhir suaranya siapa?.

Don't forget review ne. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**"It's Nothing Impossible"**

Pair : YunJae

(Yunho x Jaejoong)

School Life

Rated: T

Yaoi and Genderswitch.

Warning: Typos, OOC, pasaran, absurd, aneh, ga jelas, dan boring.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Have Fun...!**

 **KRING~**

Bel istirahat yang ditunggu semua murid pun berbunyi membuat beberapa murid yang tadi lesu kembali bersemangat kembali. Suasana yang sama pun berlaku di kelas 11 A yaitu merupakan kelas yang berisi dua murid berprestasi.

" Oke, anak-anak. Sampai sini dahulu pelajaran kita, nanti minggu depan akan kita lanjutkan materinya dan jangan lupakan pr yang saya berikan. "

"SIAP SSAEM!" Jawab kompak murid – murid mengiringi kepergian Lee Songsaenim dari kelas 11 A tersebut.

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Seorang namja bertubuh jangkung dengan surai dark brown dengan tatapan mata tajamnya terlihat sedang berjalan menghampiri salah satu meja yang ada di kelas itu setelah kepergian Lee songsaenim. Namja jangkung itu pun membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya dan bisikan nada bertanya heran pun terdengar pelan ditelinga namja itu namun, tidak dipedulikan olehnya.

" Kau yang bernama Kim Jaejoong?" tanya namja tadi setelah sampai ditempat tujuannya.

Kim Jaejoong yeoja yang tadi dipanggil namanya langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat siapa orang yang mencarinya. Ekspresi terkejut pun muncul diwajah Jaejoong setelah melihat siapa orang yang mencarinya. "N-n-ne, waeyo?"

Dengan wajah datar namja tadi menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. " Kau masih ingatkan tugas kelompok yang diberikan Lee Songsaenim tadi?"

" N-ne Changmin-ssi waeyo? Bukankan tugas itu dikumpulkan bulan depan?" dengan gugup Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan namja tadi yang ternyata bernama Changmin, Shim Changmin merupakan salah satu prince di TSIHS atau bisa dikatakan Toho Shinki Internasional High School sekaligus murid di kelas 11 A tersebut.

Masih dengan ekspresi datar yang setia melekat di wajahnya Changmin menghela nafas malas. " Hm.. _i know that._ Tapi untuk mempersingkat waktu aku tugaskan kau untuk mengerjakan bagian observasi dan pertanyaannya sedangkan aku akan membuat laporan dan memberi kesimpulan. "

Mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya paham setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Changmin. Setelah melihat respon yang diberikan Jaejoong, Changmin pun membalikkan badannya namun baru selangkah Changmin kembali berbalik untuk menyampaikan suatu hal. " Jangan lupa pelajari BAB 2 dan BAB 8 dengan teliti pastikan jangan sampai salah."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat tadi, Changmin pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa dikatakan hening.

" Ssh... lihat Kim Jaejoong setelah mengejar – ngejar Yunho oppa, lalu menggoda Kim Hyunjoong oppa."

" Ne ne, dasar yeoja penggoda."

" Pantas saja Changmin oppa malas untuk melihat mukanya."

" Hahaha aku yakin pasti Changmin oppa muak melihat dia."

" Cih dasar menjijikan."

" Ssh.. dia benar benar mengelikan."

" Seharusnya yeoja miskin seperti dia tidak usah masuk ke sekolah ini."

" Benar, mencemari saja."

Bisikan bisikan yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan terdengar setelah Changimin keluar dari kelas tersebut. Yeoja yang dibicarakan hanya bisa diam dengan kepala menunduk melihat lantai kelas seolah olah lantai kelas jauh lebih baik daripada mendengar cacian tersebut dan berusaha menulikan pendengarannya.

Melihat sang sahabat murung, Junsu berusaha menghibur sang sahabat. " Hei Joongie! Bagaimana kalau kita makan di kantin? Ughh perut Su-ie lapar."

Keluhan Junsu disampingnya membuat yeoja yang dibicarakan tadi yang ternyata Kim Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Junsu dan mencoba menampilkan senyum manis yang terkesan dipaksakan. " Ne, Jja kita makan dikantin Su-ie."

Setelah melihat Jaejoong yang berusaha bangkit dari ketepurukannya membuat Junsu menampilkan senyum manis yang tulus. " Ayo!' ajak Junsu semangat.

Setelah mereka sampai dikantin suasana yang tadi ramai pun bertambah ramai karena kedatangan kedua sahabat karib ini, ahh tidak salah satu dari mereka lah maksudnya. Suasana ramai yang tadi penuh dengan teriakan, ledekan, dan keakraban ini langsung mengganti jadi suasana ramai yang dipenuhi oleh gunjingan.

" Psst... aku dengar yeoja itu kemarin menggoda Hyunjoong oppa."

"Ne yeoja itu yang menggoda Hyunjoong oppa."

"Ck, dasar yeoja menggelikan."

" Melihatnya saja sudah mebuat nafsu makanku hilang."

" Yeoja miskin yang berusaha menggoda orang tampan yang kaya."

" Dasar tidak tahu malu."

" Cih berani sekali dia datang kemari."

Berbagai macam hinaan keluar dari murid – murid perempuan yang berstatus fangirls TVXQ dan sialnya rata – rata yeoja disana memang fans mereka di kantin menambah keramaian disana. Sedangkan sang yeoja yang digunjingkan pun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya ke tanah mendengar semua gunjingan yang mengarah kepadanya.

Bisikan bisikan keji yang keluar dari murid – murid perempuan disini membuat seseorang disamping yeoja yang dibicarakan kesal dengan muka yang memerah menahan emosi. Menghela nafas frustasi yeoja itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya. " Joongie-ah mau makan apa? "

Pertanyaan Junsu membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari tanah. " Joongie akan mengantri di stand ttaebokki. Su-ie mau?"

Menganguk – anggukan kepalanya mau. " Hmm.. oke. Su-ie akan mengantri orange juice. Joongie mau?" tawar Junsu.

" Ne. Joongie kesana ya Su-ie. Pai pai."

Setelah mengantrian antrian di kantin yang cukup panjang mereka akhirnya mendapatkan makanan pesanan mereka, mereka segera membawa nampan yang berisi pesanan mereka itu ke meja di pojok kantin yang kosong.

 **BRUGH**

Sebelum sebuah kaki menghalangi langkah Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong terjatuh dengan nampan makanan yang berserakan dilantai.

" Hahahaha..." seisi kantin yang melihat hal ini pun bukannya menolong malah mentertawakan Jaejoong, seakan akan ada sebuah pelawak lucu terkenal yang sedang melawak di depan mereka.

" Hahaha... ups mian ne Jaejoong, aku tidak sengaja."

" Go Ahra...!" geram Junsu saat melihat pelaku yang membuat Jaejoong terjatuh.

" KAU GO AHRA!"

Melihat Junsu yang sangat murka ingin menjambak rambut Go Ahra membuat Jaejoong menghentikan pertikaian itu. "Su-sudah Su-ie, Joongie tidak apa apa. "

" Joongie tidak apa apa bagaimana? Si jalang ini sudah membuat Joongie terjatuh."

" Yak siapa yang jalang eoh?!" kesal Ahra jengkel.

" KAU!"

" Jaejoong-ah gwenchana?" sebuah suara dari seorang namja yang berjongkok di sebelah Jaejoong menghentikan perkelahian antara Junsu dengan Ahra.

Mendengar sebuah suara disampingnya mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong dari kakinya ke namja tersebut. " Hyun-hyunjoong o-op-oppa." Suara Jaejoong tercekat dengan ekspresi muka terkejut melihat namja disebelahnya yang ternyata Hyunjoong.

" Jaejoong- ah gwenchana?"tanya Hyunjoong khawatir.

" O-o-ppa kenapa ada disini? Shh.." tanya Jaejoong bingung dengan suara ringisan diakhir kalimat karena luka di lututnya yang berdarah.

" Tidak usah banyak tanya sebaiknya kita ke UKS."

" Ta-ta-tapi oppa. Kyaa..." ucapan Jaejoong terpotong dikarenakan Hyunjoong yang terlebih dahulu menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style tanpa membiarkan Jaejoong protes dan meninggalkan berpuluh puluh pasang mata di kantin termasuk sahabat Kim Jaejoong yaitu Kim Junsu.

Melihat kelakuan Hyunjoong yang seenak jidatnya Yoochun membuat amarah Junsu meluap tak terkira. " Ishh Kim Hyunjoong mati kau. Dan akan ku pastikan kau akan mati setelah 'dia' datang." Desis Junsu kesal dengan seringaian dibibirnya. " Uhh well tidak mati juga sih, melainkan terbaring sekarat di rumah sakit. Hehehe. "

 **-It's Nothing Imposibble-**

" A-a-aww oppa. Pelan – pelan."

" Kau ini kenapa bisa tersandung begitu eoh?" tanya Hyunjoong kesal sambil mengobati luka di lutut Kim Jaejoong karena mereka sedang berada di UKS.

"Ughh.. Mian. Aku benar benar tidak melihat kaki Ahra-ssi."bela Jaejoong.

 **TUK**

Sebuah sentilan di kening Jaejoong terima dari Hyunjoong menimbulkan pekikan kesakitan lain. "A-a-appo oppa."

"Mian.. mian. Lain kali kalau jalan lihat – lihat jangan ceroboh seperti ini lagi. Lihat! Kalau jatuh siapa juga yang rugi kan?" omel Hyunjoong.

"Hehehe mianhae oppa. Lain kali Joongie akan lebih hati – hati lagi."

Melihat Jaejoong tersenyum membuat Hyunjoong menghembuskan nafas lega. " Jangan sampai jatuh lagi." Perintah Hyunjoong.

" Siap Bos!" sahut Jaejoong sambil memberikan tanda hormat ala tentara membuat Hyunjoong tidak bisa untuk tidak memberikan senyuman menawannya.

" Apakah masih sakit?" tanya Hyunjoong lagi.

" Ani, ini sudah lebih baik. Lagian ini hanya goresan, sebentar lagi pasti juga sembuh."

Menghela nafas frustasi Hyunjoong mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lutut yang telah diberi perban. " Apakah setiap hari kau mengalami hal sepert ini?"

"Ehh..?" kaget Jaejoong dengan pertanyaan Hyunjoong.

"Ahh... aku tanya apakah setiap hari kau mengalami hal seperti ini?" ulang Hyunjoong.

Mendengar itu membuat Jaejoong menampilkan ekspresi sendu walau hanya sedetik. " Hmm.. yah begitulah oppa."

" Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa kuat dengan semua ini?" heran Hyunjoong frustasi.

" Cinta mungkin."

"Cinta?"

Mengangguk – angukkan kepalanya. "Hmm iya cinta. Yang membuat Joongie bisa bertahan sampai sekarang karena cinta."

"Yunho ne?"

Mengangguk – angukkan kepalanya cepat, sangat yakin dengan jawabannya. Melihat itu membuat Hyunjoong entah kenapa tersenyum miris apalagi saat tidak sengaja matanya menangkap semburat merah tipis dipipinya.

"Hahh sepertinya kau sangat mencintai Yunho ne."

"Ne- ehh. Kenapa oppa daritadi malah membicarakan hal seperti ini."

" Kenapa? Aku kan hanya ingin tahu saja."

Dengan semburat merah dipipinya Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi malu – malu. "Joongie hanya malu saja oppa."

"Pftt- hahahahaha..." tawa terbahak akhirnya keluar dari mulut Hyunjoong setelah mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong.

" Ihh.. ke-kenapa oppa tertawa eoh?"

Mendengar itu membuat Hyunjoong menahan tawanya sesaat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya." A-ani hanya saja kau sungguh manis dan lucu dengan ekspresi tadi."

"Y-yak! Oppa!"

"Hahahahaha!"

Setelah kejadian di UKS pembully-an yang diterima Jaejoong tidak berlangsung sampai disitu, kejadian itu terus berlanjut. Junsu yang melihatnya marah, kesal, dan mengumpat mereka semuanya yang tidak tahu siapa Kim Jaejoong itu ahh tidak lebih tidaknya rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh yeoja nerd miskin Kim Jaejoong tanpa tahu permata indah yang berada dibalik lumpur kotor itu.

Sudah sebulan Jaejoong pulang dengan keadaan yang mengerikan. Seperti memar ditubuhnya, tubuh penuh lumpur, telur busuk dan tepung dimana-mana dan masih banyak lagi. Kenapa orang tua Jaejoong tidak marah? Tentu saja karena Kim Hankyung sang _appa_ sedang pergi ke Jeju untuk melaksanakan bisnis yang dimilikinya sedangkan Tan Heechul sang _eomma_ menemani suaminya jadi, mereka tidak tahu keadaan Jaejoong yang sebenarnya.

Luhan sang adik hanya memandang miris sang _eonnie_ yang pulang dengan keadaan memar dipelipis dan bau tomat busuk ditubuhnya. Berjalan mendekati Jaejoong "Eonnie gwencahana?" tanya Luhan sendu. Menatap adik yang berdiri didepannya dan memberi senyum tipis "Gwenchana Lulu. Eonnie ke atas dulu ne."

Jaejoong berbalik menuju kamarnya untuk membereskan kekacauan yang dibuatnya sebelum suara Luhan menghentikan niatnya.

"Eonnie apakah lebih baik kalau aku memanggil 'dia' saja?"

"Ani Lulu. Eonnie bisa menjaga diri sendiri."

 _'Yah menjaga diri dengan sangat baik.' Batin Luhan miris._

"Tap-t tapi _Eonnie_..."

"Ya sudah _Eonnie_ pergi ke kamar dulu." Potong Jaejoong cepat, tidak mau mendengar bantahan Luhan meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya memandang sendu punggung Jaejoong.

 _'Apa yang harus kulakukan Tuhan? Eonnie kenapa kau seperti ini. Dia... apa yang dilakukannnya sampai sekarang.'batin Luhan._

"Dia harus tahu. Ya! Dia harus tahu." Gumam Luhan sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengetikka pesan untuk seseorang disana.

 _"Hey! Kau ada dimana? Keadaan seperti dahulu lagi. Cepat datang! Babbo..."_

 **SEND**

HUFT~... "Aku harap dia cepat datang."harap Luhan sambil berlalu dari ruang tamu keluarga Kim.

 **-It's Nothing Imposibble-**

Keesokkan harinya di koridor Toho Shinki Internasional High School sudah ramai oleh teriakan siswa siswi TSIHS, kali ini bukan teriakan memuja para fan girls TVXQ melainkan teriakan mencemooh yang ditujukan kepada yeoja nerd yang berjalan di koridor sekolah itu. Yeoja blonde berkuncir kuda tersebut hanya menundukkan kepalanya menghadap lantai, seolah olah pemandangan di lantai itu lebih indah daripada wajah para siswa siswi di sekolah itu. Tapi sialnya memang pemandangan lantai koridor sekolah lebih bagus daripada muka para siswa siswi disini, bagaimana tidak? Jika hari ini merupakan hari pertama selama kau bersekolah disekolah itu datang terlambat, kau langsung disuguhkan oleh tatapan merendah, mencemooh, tajam, kasian, dan tatapan yang lainnya.

"Dasar jalang...! berani sekali dia merebut perhatian prince kita."

"Dasar tidak tahu diri!"

"Yeoja miskin yang bermimpi menjadi cinderella."

"Dasar murahan..."

"Kasihan sekali dia."

Bisikan-bisikan siswa-siswi yang bisa dikatakan kencang itu dengan cepat masuk ketelinga yeoja blonde itu dan menusuk hatinya. Mendengar semua kalimat yang ditujukan kepadanya membuat dia dengan sekuat tenaga menahan air mata yang berlomba lomba ingin menuruni pipi tirus yang dulunya chuby itu dengan lembut. Dalam hati yeoja itu berusaha menulikan pendengarannya dan menyumpahi dirinya yang bangun kesiangan ini. Ya... yeoja itu kesiangan karena tubuhnya yang penuh luka mengalami kelelahan baik secara fisik dan mental sehingga dia bangun kesiangan. Menjadi bahan pembullyan disekolah ini selama sebulan bukanlah hal yang mudah apalagi setelah kejadian di kantin itu. Dia yang selama ini hanya mengalami pembullyan secara batin kini harus mengalami pembullyan secara fisik juga.

 **SETT~**

Yeoja berambut blonde itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menghadap kesamping begitu merasakan sesuatu menutupi telinganya. Doe eyes bertemu mata angelic eyes yang menatapnya dengan lembut dan senyuman menengangkan dibibirnya, seakan-akan tatapan dan senyuman itu berkata bahwa kau tidak akan pernah sendirian dan aku akan selalu menjadi tameng bagimu chagi~...

"Suttt... sudah jangan didengarkan. Kita langsung ke kelasmu saja." Suara yang mengalun lembut itu menuai anggukan pelan dari yeoja yang ditatapnya. Aksi nekat yang dilakukan namja itu menghasilkan delikan kesal dari seluruh siswi dan namja bermata musang yang berada dibalik koridor sekolah itu. Tanpa mempedulikan reaksi orang lain, namja itu menggandeng dengan lembut tangan yeoja blonde itu dan membawanya pergi dari tempat yang memuakkan (bagi namja itu).

"Oppa seharusnya kau tidak usah melakukan hal itu.." keluh yeoja blonde tadi yang ternyata adalah Kim Jaejoong kepada Hyunjoong namja yang menyelamatkannya dengan tatapan sendu.

Hyunjoong membalikan tubuhnya mengahadap Jaejoong. "Hah... kau ini." Sambil menyentil kening Jaejoong menuai pekikan kesakitan dari sang empunya. "Aww... oppa..." mengelus-ngelus keningnya dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

"Ck, kau ini.. bagaimana bisa kau datang telat seperti ini eoh? Ini sudah hampir bel masuk kelas, bukankah kau anak rajin." Memicingkannya matanya dan berpura pura marah dengan melipat kedua tangan di dada. "Hmmm... itu... tadi jam weker ku rusak. Iya! Tadi jam weker ku rusak." Bohong Jaejoong.

"Oke, lebih baik sekarang Joong-ie masuk kelas, bel sudah ingin berbunyi."mengusak rambut Jaejoong lembut. Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya "Hmm.. oke. Jja ne oppa." Pamit Jaejoong dan membowkan badannya lalu membalikkan badannya pergi menuju kelas meninggalkan Hyunjoong yang hanya bisa menatap punggungnya dengan senyum pahit.

Saat ini Jaejoong berjalan sendiri menuju atap sekolah karena Junsu harus mengikuti remedial fisika karena otaknya yang pas pasan sehingga membuat Jaejoong untuk istirahat ini sendirian menikmati bento yang ia buat dengan tangan lentiknya. Perjalanan menuju atap sekolah terasa lebih lambat dari biasanya karena tatapan yang dilayangkan murid lain kepadanya membuat ia hanya bisa menunduk dan terpaku menatap lantai. 'Sedikit lagi sampai. Ayo Jaejoong semangat.' Batin Jaejoong setelah melihat belokan di koridor depan yang akan membawanya menuju tangga ke atap sekolah.

 **BRUK**

Bunyi punggung yang membentur dinding terdengar di koridor yang sepi itu di saat Jaejoong selesai melewati tikungan. "Mau kemana kau?" tanya Go Ahra pelaku penarikan Jaejoong ketika ia ingin menuju ke atap sekolah dengan tangan yang mencengkram dagunya sehingga membuat ia harus mendongakkan kepala ke atas. "A-ahra..."

 **BRAK**

"Shut up!" teriak Ahra kesal diikuti suara tendangan kaleng disekitar mereka menghentikan kata kata yang akan Jaejoong ucapkan. Iris doe eyes yang berbingkai kacamata bulat menutupi keindahan bola matanya menatap Ahra takut takut. 'Apalagi ini Tuhan?' batin Jaejoong bertanya pasrah.

"Jangan pernah mengucapakan nama ku dari bibir mu **Kim Jaejoong**."mendesis kesal. Kelima anak buah Ahra dibelakang hanya bisa menyeringai senang akan perlakuan yang diterima Jaejong dari Go Ahra. Biasanya ketika mereka membully Ahra tidak pernah mau ikut turun tangan dan hanya menjadi penonton setia, berbeda dengan Kim Jaejoong, Go Ahra pasti akan langsung turun tangan untuk yang satu ini.

"Mi-mian..."

"Kau ini..."

" **EHEM..."** deheman seseorang menghentikkan kekesalan Go Ahra dan tangan yang akan melayangkan tamparan ke pipi chuby itu seperti biasanya. 'Siapa yang berani menggangguku!' batin Go Ahra kesal.

 **STRET**

SHOCK! Go Ahra benar-benar shock! Kalimat cacian beserta umpatan yang sudah disiapkan untuk orang yang berani mengganggunya hilang... lenyap diganti tatapan mata yang membola dan ohh jangan lupakan mulut yang menganga lebar. Di depannya saat ini adalah salah satu prince dari Toho Shinki Internasional High School... namja jangkung berambut blonde dengan muka datar sedatar papan penggilisan ditambah dengan muka kesal walaupun sudah ditutupi muka stoic andalannya yang membuat semua wanita berani menjerit bahkan dibawahnya sekalipun.

.

"Kim Jaejoong... jangan lupa sepulang sekolah aku tunggu di perpustakaan. Kita dipanggil oleh Tan Songsaengnim untuk mengikuti Sains Olympyade. **Jangan telat.** " Sambil menatap mata Jaejoong tanpa menghiraukan tatapan cengo Ahra dan kawanannya.

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik kembali menatap Ahra dan kawanannya. "Kalau kalian ingin membully setidaknya jangan disini dan diwaktu yang **tepat.** Dan juga **jangan pernah mengacau** , jadilah anak yang baik."

 _'Merepotkan saja'batin Changmin._

Kalimat itu sanggup membuat Ahra dan kawanannya bungkam, kehilangan hasrat untuk membully. "Kau! Urusan kita belum sampai disini. _Come on guys..._ " tunjuk Ahra dengan muka merah padam entah karena malu (ketahuan oleh sang prince sedang membully, meskipun Changmin tidak peduli) atau karena marah (hasrat untuk membully sedang tertunda).

 _'Terima kasih Tuhan... terima kasih Changmin-ssi.'batin Jaejoong penuh haru._

Pembullyan Jaejoong pun untuk hari ini tidak hanya itu saja, masih banyak rencana licik Go Ahra dan haters Kim Jaejoong lainnya yang semakin banyak dari hari ke harinya (para fansgirls sang prince). Alasannya cukup simple karena mereka marah, cemburu dan tidak terima apabila sang idola berdekatan dengan seorang yeoja cupu dan miskin satu-satunya di sekolah yang masuk ke TSIHS BERBEKAL KEPINTARAN DAN BEASISWA. Padahal selama ini, tidak ada satupun murid yang berasal dari kalangan bawah bisa masuk ke sekolah _high class_ itu.

Bukti kedekatan Jaejoong dan para prince (minus Yunho) itu bisa kita lihat dengan jelas, secara terang-terangan! Seperti Kim Hyunjoong yang melindungi Kim Jaejoong dengan sifat gentleman nya dan memperlakukan Jaejoong layaknya tuan putri (walaupun sebenarnya Jaejoong itu Tuan Putri kingdom Kim's Corp yang terkenal).

Untuk yang satu ini entah bisa kita sebut sebagai melindungi atau tidak karena kedatangan Shim Changmin selalu datang disaat yang tepat pada saat Jaejoong akan mengalami pembullyan walaupun tidak di tempat yang ramai (tidak seperti yang lainnya). Ia datang hanya mengatakan tentang tugas atau proyek yang harus melibatkan kerja sama mereka berdua itupun atas suruhan Songsaenim. Padahal Changmin tidak peduli atas apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepada Jaejoong yang penting urusannya dengan Jaejoong cepat selesai. Tapi entah mengapa, aura suram (memang sudah seperti itu dari sononya) sanggup membuat orang-orang yang ingin membully Kim Jaejoong segera ,mengurungkan niatnya, Meskipun niat sebenarnya bukan seperti 'itu'.

Dan yang terakhir Park Yoochun melindungi Kim Jaejoong dengan cara terkonyol namun selalu berhasil, yaitu dengan menebarkan feromon nya ke yeoja yeoja itu. Lalu mereka hanya bisa bertekuk lutut dan berteriak ria dengan pipi merona. CKCKCK... seperti saat ini.

"Mian... sunbaenim..."

"DIAM!" Teriak sunbae Jaejoong itu. Saat ini mereka berenam sedang berada di gedung olahraga selepas pelajaran olahraga kelas Jaejoong tentunya, namun entah mengapa tiba-tiba yeoja-yeoja ini datang lalu menyeret Jaejoong dan menahan Junsu yang meronta untuk dibully di depan anak-anak yang lain (yang memilih menonton daripada melerai mereka). "YAK! LEPASKAN AKU YEOJA TENGIK SIALAN!" Teriak dan umpatan Junsu berusaha melepaskan diri dari empat orang yang mengunci pergerakkannya berusaha menolong Jaejoong.

"Sun-sun-bae nim..."cicit Jaejoong dengan mata yang berkaca kaca. "Kau... yeoja murahan yang tidak tahu diri.. beraninya kau merebut prince dari kami." Kata Yeoja yang mencengkram dagu Jaejoong dengan tangan yang satu lagi menjambak rambut Jaejoong."LEPASKAN TANGANMU DASAR JALANG!" umpat Junsu dengan kaki yang menendang nendang ke segala arah.

"Ah... benar. Kau yeoja jalang **Kim Jaejoong**."

"Aw... aw sunbaenim.." pekik kesakitan Jaejoong dengan mata yang bercucuran.

"Kau yang jalang! Dasar ahjuma!"frustasi Junsu.

 _'Ya Tuhan... Aku harap ada yang mau menolong kami...' batin Junsu._

"Hai ladies! Apakah aku mengganggu acara kalian...?" tiba tiba muncullah Park Yoochun dengan senyuman tampan dibibirnya diikuti mata yang mengerling sensual. Kelima yejoa yang membully Jaejoong hanya bisa terpaku menatap Yoochun dengan pipi yang merona.

Yang mencekram Jaejoong melepaskan cengkramannya dan merapikan pakainnya. "A-Ani oppa... ada yang bisa kami bantu?"tanya yeoja itu dengan suara yang dibuat semanis mungkin diikuti orang-orang yeng melepaskan Junsu."Joongie-ah.. gwencahana?" tanya Junsu khawatir sambil membantu Jaejoong merapikan penampilannya. "Gwenchana Su-ie." Balas Jaejoong dengan senyum lemah.

Junsu memapah Jaejoong dan membawanya keluar dari neraka itu, dengan tambahan death glare yang mematikan untuk Park Yoochun yang dihadiahi kerlingan nakal oleh Yoochun untuk Junsu dan tatapan mata yang seolah-olah berkata seperti 'Kau punya satu hutang lagi kepadaku Nona Park'. Yang dibalas pelototan imut oleh Junsu sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi dari gedung olahraga.

"Ckck... dia bukan hyung ku, aku tidak punya hyung idot seperti itu."gumam Changmin dengan muka datar dan tatapan horornya ikut berlalu pergi dari gedung itu. "Siapa yang memilih jidat lebar itu masuk prince TSIHS?!" tambah Changmin masih kesal tanpa menghiraukan pandangan seorang namja bertubuh jangkung yang melihat semua kejadian itu. _"Park Yoochun..."desisan kesal namja itu terbang tertiup angin._

 **-It's Nothing Imposibble-**

 _"Joongie yakin Su-ie gak usah bilang sama 'dia'?"_

"Ne Su-ie, Joongie gak mau merepotkannya. Lagi, 'dia' juga sibuk Su-ie."

 _"Tapi ini sudah parah Joongie... mereka tidak hanya berkata-kata pedas seperti dulu, tetapi mereka bahkan sudah berani main tangan di depan umum kecuali_ _ **nenek sihir**_ _itu."_

"Hah... sudahlah Su-ie. Pokoknya 'dia' tidak boleh ikut campur."

 _"Ya ya ya.. tapi aku tidak janji 'dia' tidak akan tahu. Mengingat dia memliki mata yang tidak hanya dua."_

"Ugh~... pokoknya 'dia' tidak boleh tahu apapun yang terjadi."

 _"Ya sudah... Joongie yakin masih mau pulang sendiri atau mau Su-ie jemput? Su-ie bisa kok."_

"Ani... gwenchana. Joongie bisa sendiri. Lagian ini Joongie sudah mau pulang."

 _"Hah... ne ne. Jaa ne Joongie. Hati-hati."_

Menganggukan kepalanya pelan."Umm... ne Su-ie. Pai pai."

 **BIP**

Bunyi handphone yang dimatikan tidak menghentikan langkah Jaejoong di koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi karena hari telah sore. Belajar bersama hari ini cukup melelahkan, karena meskipun ia pintar ia lebih mencintai matematika daripada harus berkutat dengan soal cerita besertarumus fisika yang **cukup** menguras otaknya. Apalagi harus belajar bersama Shim Changmin yang terkenal dengan ketenangannya... karena ia lebih menyukai keheningan lebih dari siapapun, sehingga ia seolah-olah sedang liburan di gua hantu.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia berada dibelokkan koridor yang menghadap satu mobil terpakir apik disana ditambah dua pemandangan yang membuat dadanya sesak.

 **DEG**

 _'Ya Tuhan... Kuatkan Joongie.'_ batin Jaejoong pilu sambil berusaha menyumbunyikan dirinya dengan baik dibalik tembok besar dan kokoh sekolah.

"Hahaha Yunho-ah, ne ne ne. Gomapta oke." Boa tertawa sambil menatap Yunho yang menggelitik pinggang Boa.

 **CUP**

Yunho mengecup kening Boa lalu mengerlingkan matanya nakal membuat Boa blushing ditempat tanpa memerhatikan sepasang doe eyes indah yang berkaca kaca. _'Yunnie...'_

 **BRMM~..**

Suara mesin mobil yang dinyalakan diikuti kepergian sang mobil beserta pemiliknya menghilang di lingkungan sekolah membuat Jaejoong yang tadi bersembunyi keluar dari persembunyiannya sambil memegang dada kirinya. _'Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali meskipun ini bukan yang pertama. Ya Tuhan...'_ jerit batin Jaejoong dengan butiran butiran krystal yang berjatuhan. Tangan kanan yang meremas dada bagian kiri dan tangan kiri yang berusaha mengusap air matanya yang dengan lancang jatuh dari mata indah itu.

Jaejoong yang fokus dengan sakit hatinya tidak melihat bahwa ada seorang yeoja di lantai atas yang ditangannya memegang pot bunga.

 **PRAK**

 **PRANG**

Suara pecahan pot bunga tepat disampingnya membuat Jaejoong sadar dari dunianya. Menampilkan ekspresi horor yang kelewat imut melihat pecahan pot bunga disamping kakinya. Dengan mata yang melotot keluar masih berkaca dengan indah Jaejoong menatap ke lantai atas. Mata yang semula membola itu menyerngit tatkala ia meliat laki-laki bertubuh tegap dengan bersurai hazel sedang memegangi tangan yang sepertinya perempuan. Lengan kokoh itupun hilang bersama perempuan yang entah keduanya siapa itu dengan seretan yang dilakukan oleh namja misterius itu.

 _'Terima kasih Tuhan.. Dan terima kasih untuk namja yang bahkan Joongie tidak tahu wajahnya itu.' Sambil tersenyum manis dan melangkah pergi dari sekolah tersebut._

 **-It's Nothing Imposibble-**

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jaejoong menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa, berangkat ke sekolah lebih pagi, menatap pemandangan di luar kelas sambil menunggu bel masuk sekolah dengan bersenandung ceria, makan bersama Junsu di atap sekolah, menerima berbagai cemoohan beserta tatapan merendahkan, belajar, membuka loker sekolahnya yang benar benar mengerikan, membersihkan lokernya, menghadapi bullyan fisik baik dengan Junsu maupun tidak dan belajar bersama Changmin.

Seperti itulah kegiatan Jaejoong hari ini. Sekarang Jaejoong dengan muka merona dan doe eyes yang bersinar membawa kotak yang menyerupai kado di lingkungan sekolah yang dilalui oleh beberapa murid saja karena bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering 30 menit yang lalu. Sekolah hanya diisi oleh beberapa murid yang sibuk dan sok sibuk.

Bersenandung ceria sepanjang koridor sekolah Jaejoong mendekap erat kotak yang ada ditangannya. Mata dan kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari seperti mencari seseorang tanpa memperdulikan tatapan sinis yang dilayangkan oleh murid sok sibuk di sekolah. "Aku harap Yunnie suka dengan kado ini. Hihihi..."ucap Jaejoong diakhiri tawa geli dan jangan lupakan pipi yang terpoleskan semburat merah muda.

Dengan langkah ringan Jaejoong melewati taman belakang sekolah.

"Ahh... Yunho-ah..."

 **DEG**

 _'Suara apa itu?'_ Jaejoong bertanya di dalam hati ketika mendengar suara yeoja yang seperti rintihan tertahan. _'Apa dia sedang kesakitan?'_ batin Jaejoong polos tanpa tahu kalau itu suara desahan. Dengan ketakutan dan keberanian yang tidak seimbang dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi Jaejoong mengintip di balik tembok belokan koridor sekolah.

 **SUTT**

 _'Yunnie..'_ dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia merutuki rasa penasarannya yang tinggi sehingga ia harus melihat adegan tak senonoh di depan matanya, apalagi orang yang selama ini dia cari sedang ikut melakukan adegan itu. Di bawah pohon maple terlihat Yunho sedang mencium ganas seorang yeoja yang bernama Boa dengan tangan yang menjelajahi tubuh Boa kemana.

"Yunho-ah... mmmh... ah.." desah Boa ketika Yunho menyelusup masuk kedalam bra yang dikenakan Boa dan meremas dada Boa dari dalam.

"Arghh.. mh... Yun-ho.." Boa semakin merintih ketika Yunho menghisap payudara kirinya yang telah keluar dari sarangnya dan tangan kanan yang menyelinyap ke area selatan Boa.

 **CPCPK.. CMM**

"Ahh.. nyah.. mm.." desahan Boa ketika tangan kanan Yunho mengobrak abik area bagian selatannya yang telah basah dengan tangan kiri yang menyelusup masuk ke dada kirinya dan memelintir nipplenya dari dalam bra sedangkan mulut Yunho masih sibuk menghisap payudara kanannya.

Mereka tetap sibuk dengan aktivitas yang bahkan semakin memanas mereka tanpa memerhatikan sepasang doe eyes yang menatap kegiatan mereka dengan tatapan terluka dan air mata yang terus mengalir bagaikan sungai menuruni pipi chubby nya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.." isakan lirih keluar dari bibir berwarna ranum tersebut, isakan lemah dan lirih yang membuat orang yang mendengarnya ikut merasakan sakit dan kepedihannya. Bahu yang bergetar kuat diikuti air mata berderai deras mengagambar bagaimana hati yang rapuh itu tersayat dan hancur berkeping keping tak tersisa. Tangan kiri nya terangangkat berusaha menutup mulutnya yang masih saja terisak pelan berharap isakan nya terhenti sedangkan tangan kananya memukul mukul dada kirinya pelan agar rasa sakit di hatinya bisa berkurang atau menghilang walaupun itu semua tidak mungkin dan akan sia sia, karena penyebab rasa sakitnya lah berada di depan mata bhakan tidak berusaha menenangkan atau melihatnya sekejap saja. _'Kenapa Yunnie?.. kenapa?..' batin Jaejoong bertanya._

 _'Ya Tuhan kenapa masih sesakit ini? Yunnie bisakah kau menatapku sakali saja.'_ Meratap pilu Jaejoong berusaha mengingat sudah beberapa kali ia ditolak, dicemooh, dibuang, tidak dihargai dan tidak dianggap oleh Yunho. Dia tetap tersenyum dan selalu menerima semuanya dengan ikhlas dan berpikir positif jika saat itu Yunho belum tahu seberapa tulus cintanya, atau mungkin karena Yunho belum mengenalnya sehingga Jaejoong tetap mendekati Yunho.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya kata kata Yunho yang memintanya untuk tidak mengikutinya lagi. "Pergi dari hadapanku! Aku sudah muak melihat mukamu. Dasar yeoja tidak tahu malu." Ketus Yunho dengan menepis tanga Jaejoong yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala dan Jaejoong pun mengabulkannya lalu berpikir mungkin Yunho butuh waktu, atau dia belum siap sehingga selama ini Jaejoong hanya mengamati dari jauh. Bahkan ketika ia dibenci dan dibully satu sekolah yang dulu hanya mental sekarang fisik tetap Jaejoong terima tanpa putus asa dengan berpikir mungkin Tuhan sedang menguji rasa cinta yang ia miliki.

 **SRETT**

Tubuh Jaejoong dibalik lalu diseret dari tempat mengerikan tersebut. Namja dengan tubuh tegap masih menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menyeret ke kelas kosong.

 **TAP**

Namja itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu menghadap Jaejoong yang masih menatap lantai dengan air mata di pipi halus tersebut. "Hah..." Namja itu menghela nafas frustasi melihat keadaan Jaejoong sekarang yang sangat mengenaskan. Jaejoong bahkan tidak sadar sedari tadi dia sudah diseret oleh namja tampan dan sekarang berada di kelas kosong dengan tatapan jengah oleh namja tersebut.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini?" nada jengah keluar dari Shim Changmin, namja yang menyeret Jaejoong tadi sehingga menyentak Jaejoong dari dunianya. Isakan tangis pun berhenti diikuti dengan kepala yang didongakkan ke atas menampilkan ekspresi bingung melihat Changmin disini.

 _'Bukankah tadi dia bilang mau pulang dahulu lalu, kenapa masih disini?'_

Menengokkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan melihat keadaan sekitar. _'Eh.. kenapa Joongie ada disini? Bukkannya tadi Joongie ada di koriodor sekolah'._ Memutar bola matanya malas melihat muka orang bodoh (menurut Changmin) di depannya setelah sadar dan mengetahui keadaan sekitarnya.

"Kau sekarang ada di kelas kosong setelah menangis dan mengintip dua orang idiot di belokkan koridor sekolah menuju taman belakang sekolah."

"Er... ne, jeongmal gomawo Changmin-ssi."Mengucapkan terima kasih dengan senyum tulus yang terlihat menyedihkan sambil membungkukan badan 90 derajat setelah sebelumnya menghapus sisa air matanya.

Berdecak kesal melihat respon yeoja bodoh di depannya sambil mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di saku nya. "Ini..." sambil memberikan sapu tangan berwarna dark chocolate dengan ujung bertuliskan SC tulisan sambung. "Gomawo Changmin-ssi.." mengambil sapu tangan itu ragu ragu lalu segera menghapus sisa sisa air mata.

 _'Ternyata Changmin-ssi baik juga.'_

Changmin mengubah posisinya dari tangan yang berada di saku celana menjadi di depan dada, gaya yang seperti bersedikap dada. Dagu yang diangakat ke atas dan mata yang menatap tajam memberikan kesan angkuh dan sinis meskipun tetap kelihatan tampan berkharisma tentunya."Kau ini bodoh atau apa hah?!"

"EH.."

Berdecak kesal dan membalikkan tubuh menghadap Jaejoong sepenuhnya yang tadi hanya menatap dari samping. "Kau... sudah tahu Yunho hyung tidak menyukaimu tapi masih saja menyukainya." Datar, nada yang dipakai datar.

" _The power of true love maybe?_ " Jaejoong menjawab diakhiri kekehan kecil yang mebuatnya terlihat semakin menyedihkan di mata Changmin. _'Cih.. apanya yang the power of true love?!'_

"Dasar yeoja bodoh dan tidak waras. Sudahlah.. lepas semua topeng mu, aku yakin pasti Yunho hyung akan menyukaimu."

 **DEG**

"Mak-maksud-ny nya?" gagap Jaejoong.

"Aku bukan orang – orang bodoh seperti mereka yang bisa kau bohongi Kim Jaejoong. Aku tahu siapa kau."

"Kim Jaejoong, anak sulung dari pasangan Kim Hankyung dan Tan atau Kim Heechul yang meliki perusahaan bidang properti yang sudang menguasai Pasar Asia bahkan sampai Kanada dan Perancis. Dan ohh.. jangan lupa memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang bernama Kim Luhan yang sama bodoh dan nerdnya." Lanjut penjelasaan Changmin membuat Jaejoong dia tak berkutik ternyata penyamarannya selama ini bisa tercium oleh anak terpintar se Toho Shinki Internasional High Schoo. Memang kemampuan Shim Changmin tidak bisa diremehkan.

Jaejoong menatap Changmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca, penyamarannya sudah tidak bisa di pertahankan lagain namja jangkung ini akan semakin membeberkan bukti dan Jaejoong tidak akan bisa bergerak. "Ba-bagai- bagaimana Changmin-ssi bisa tahu?"

"Yang aku tahu dari mana itu tidak penting tapi, yang aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal seidiot ini? Berpura-pura menjadi nerd bahkan sampai jadi bahan pembullyan? _So, crazy girl._ "

"Aku hanya ingin menjaga janji ku dengan seseorang." Tersenyum manis saat mengatakan itu.

Berdesis kesal."Janji idot apa yang membuat kau seperti ini? Cih, ternyata anak sulung Kim tidak sepintar yang ku bayangkan."

"Janji yang berharga. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Menatap lantai kosong terbayang dengan masa lalu nya.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Terlihat seorang namja bertubuh cukup tinggi diusianya yang ke 6 tahun sedang memeluk yeoja berambut blonde dengan mata doe eyes yang mengalirkan butiran butiran krystal. Namja itu berdiri di bangku agar tingginya bisa melebihi yeoja yang ia peluk meskipun ia bertubuh tinggi di usianya yang ke 6 tapi tidak cukup untuk membawa tubuh yeoja itu bersandar di dada yang belum bidang. Suara isakan terdengan dari bibir berwarna peach membuat tangan mungil namja itu mengusap usap punggung sang yeoja agar sang yeoja berhenti menangis._

 _Di samping mereka terdapat tiga orang yeoja, yang satu berbando telinga panda ikut menangis sesenggukan sedang memeluk yeoja yang lebih kecil darinya berambut coklat muda dikuncir dua dengan air mata berjatuhan, dan ah jangan lupakan yeoja terakhir yang dikuncir kuda dan memakai topi bertubuh lebih kecil sama dengan yeoja berkuncir dua tadi menatap adegan keempat orang didepannya dengan bosan._

 _"Hiks... hiks.." isakan lirih menjadi backsound suasana cerah diperkarangan rumah dengan kardus dimana mana. "Cudahlah noona jangan menangis telus.." Yeoja berambut blonde di depannya mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas menampilkan ekspresi yang menggemaskan. "Tap-tap tapi nanti ssaeng pergi. Huks.." yeoja itu menjawab dengan sesenggukan._

 _"Tidak bisakah ssaeng tetap tinggal disini?"yeoja berbando telinga panda menyahuti dengan air mata mengalir dipipinya. Namja yang dipanggil ssaeng itu menghela nafas dan tersenyum menatap semua orang."Tidak bica noonadeul, appa ku akan dipindah tugackan di Jepang jadi ccaeng haluc ikut."jawab namja tadi dengan logat khas anak kecil._

 _"Tap-tap.. tapi..."_

 _"Sudahlah... kalian ini. Jika si cadel ini mau pergi, biarkan ia pergi. Lagian ia tidak tinggal disana untuk selamanya." Potong yeoja bertopi itu dengan nada bosan tanpa tahu si cadel yang ia maksud memberikan tatapan paling mematikan yang ia punya._

 _"Jaejoong noona ccaeng pergi tidak akan lama, ccaeng janji kalau ulucan appa ccaeng dicana cudang celecai ccaeng akan cegela kembali ke Ceoul." Lanjut namja tadi berusaha melupakan hinaan yeoja bertopi._

 _"Umm... janji ne?" yeoja tadi mengangguk setuju sambil menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya. "Ne.. ccaeng janji."_

 _"Tapi.. noona ccaeng ingin noona beljanji catu hal cama ccaeng."_

 _'Cih.. merepotkan saja'batin yeoja bertopi sambil mendengus kasar._

 _"Apa itu?"balas yeoja blonde yang ternyata Jaejoong cilik."Celama ccaeng pelgi ccaeng halap noona mau menyamalkan identitac noona yang cebenalnya. Ccaeng tidak mau kalo ccaeng tidak ada dicana nanti noona akan diganggu lagi oleh banyak namja lain sepelti waktu itu." Tambah namja yang dipanggil Ssaeng tersebut. "Janji macam macam apa itu...?"keluh yeoja bertopi._

 _"mm.. noona janji, tapi nanti ssaeng jangan lama lama ya.." balas Jaejoong tanpa menghiraukan protesan yang keluar dari yeoja bertopi. "Dan kau pendek jaga noona_ _ **ku**_ _ini dengan baik, jangan campai namja monctel itu mengganggu noona_ _ **ku."**_ _Tunjuk dan perintah namja itu kepada yeoja bertopi dengan penekanan kata ku._

 _"Siapa yang kau panggil pendek dan noonaku_ _ **cadel**_ _?!"sewot yeoja bertopi_

 _"Ssaeng jangan lupakan kami disana ne? Pasti kami nanti akan melindukan mu." Ucap yeoja yang sejak tadi berada dipelukan yeoja berbando telinga panda._

 _Mengangguk angguk kepalanya mantap dengan jempol yang teracung kedepan."Cipp.. Ccaeng janji kok."_

 _"Ccaeng pelgi dulu ya..." tabah namja itu sambil menuruni bangku yang menjadi tempatnya berdiri dan berjalan mundur mengahadap mereka berempat membuat air mata ketiga yeoja disana kembali pecah. "Sana pergi, tanpa disuruh juga aku pasti akan menjaganya kok." Ketus yeoja bertopi itu meskipun dengan mata yang mulai berkaca kaca. "Hua... Sssaeng hati hati ya.."teriak Jaejoong cilik dengan tangan yang melambai dan isakan kencang diikuti kedua yeoja lainnnya minus yang bertopi ketika namja itu mulai menjauh._

 _"Ne noonadeul." Jawab namja itu dengan posisi hormat ala tentara dan berlalu pergi menginggal keempat yeoja di perkarangan rumah itu. Kepergiannya yang diiring dengan oleh air mata keempatnya._

 _._

 _._

 **END FLASHBACK**

Mengingat itu semua membuat Jaejoong tak kuasa ikut meneteskan air matanya. Doe eyes mengeluarkan cairan beningnya lagi membuat Changmin menghela nafas frustasi. "Kau! Bangkitlah dari janji konyolmu itu.. bukankah itu sudah lama? Mau sampai kapan pembullyan ini terjadi? Aku sudah malas apabila urusan ku terganggu."

"Changmin-ssi tidak tahu apa apa mengenai janji itu jadi jangan pernah menyebutnya konyol!" Untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong membentak sesorang selain orang terdekatnya membuat Changmin terkejut namun sesaat terganti oleh seringaian yang entah apa artinya hanya ia, author, dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Bukankah kau sangat mencintau Yunho hyung? Bukankah sudah lama kau menanti Yunho hyung agar berbalik melihatmu? Bagaimana bisa ia melihatmu jika kau tidak mau memperlihatkan siapa dirimu?" omongan Changmin telak memukul uluh hati Jaejoong dan membuat nya mengingat semua perlakuan Yunho terhadapnya. Miris memang karena apa yang Changmin ucapkan adalah kenyataan.

"Jawab aku Kim Jaejoong yang **nerd**?"

"Bagaimana bisa ia mau melihatmu jika kau masih mempertahankan janji yang idiot itu? Kau akan semakin tersakiti apabaila masih memegang janji itu."

 _'Tuhan... apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini Kim Jaejoong? Lupakanlah janji itu dan buktikanlah bahwa kau adalah anak sulung Kim yang sebenarnya, anggun dan ramah. Bukan idot dan dianggap menjadi sampah oleh seluruh orang di TSIHS kecuali Junsu tentunya." Tambah Changmin dengan kalimat pedas tanpa peduli kalimatnya benar benar menusuk hati Jaejoong dan membuat pertahanannya goyah. Tetapi, kenapa Max Changmin yang terkenal cuek itu bisa menjadi peduli seperti ini? Entahlah.. Changmin pun tak tahu. Ia hanya merasa muak atas sandirawa yang dilakukan Kim Jaejoong dan ia merasa bahwa sandirawa ini harus segera berakhir. Kim Jaejoong yang kuat? Cih, tidak lagi.. sungguh itu membuat ia kesal.

"Hiks... hiks.."

"Sudahlah... kau pikirkan semuanya. Dan lebih baik kerja kelompok hari ini kita batalkan percuma kita melanjutkan dengan kondisi si sulung kim yang mengenaskan."

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

"Aku pulang dan aku harap besok masalah ini selesai. Aku tidak mau perlombaan kita akan terganggu dan kita menjadi kalah. Ingat itu baik baik **Kim Jaejoong.** " Pergi Changmin berlalu dari kelas meninggalkan Jaejoong yang termenung sendirian memikirkan kata-katanya.

 _'Mian ssaeng-ah... maafkan noona.'_

.

.

.

.

 **SIDE STORY~...**

Di salah satu belahan tempat tempat yang berbeda terlihat seseorang dengan pakaian formal sedang menghadap jendela dan membelakangi meja yang mejadi singasananya di daerah sana. Tubuh proposional yang indah, wajah datar dan tegas menujukkkan karakter bahwa ialah seorang pemimpin sejati tak terganti. Tatapan mata yang tajam dan kosong disaat yang bersamaan memandang pemandangan kerlap kerlip lamu dari berbagai bangunan dan kendaraan di bawah sana yang sedang terjebak kemacetan tak heran karena negara itu memilik penduduk yang banyak beserta masyarakatnya juga yang sibuk.

Tatapan tegas dang kosong itu seketika melembut dan menampilkan ekspresi sendu tatkala melihat sebuah pesan masuk dari orang yang cukup penting, bukan... kali ini bukan tentang pekerjaan melainkan dari seseorang di seberang sana.

 **FROM: RUSA**

 ** _"Hey! Kau ada dimana? Keadaan seperti dahulu lagi. Cepat datang! Babbo..."_**

Tatapan tadi langsung berganti menjadi tatapan kesal diikuti decakan emosi yang memburu.

 _'Rusa idiot itu pikir segampang dan semudah itukah? Aku disini juga sedang berusaha. Pabbo!'_ Batin orang itu kesal. "ARGH!"teriak orang itu frustasi diikuti tangan yang mengacak rambutnya sebagai pelampiasan emosinya.

Suasana remang remang itu seolah menjadi mencekam dan dingin karena aura hitam yang dikeluarkan oleh orang itu. Nafas orang itu tersendat sendat seolah kehabisan nafas padahal pasokan oksigen sangat banyak disekitarnya. Melonggarkan dasi kerjanya yang terasa seperti mencekik leher dan berharap agar pasokan oksigen lebih banyak masuk ke paru-parunya agar ia lebih mudah untuk berpikir jernih.

 _'Ya.. aku harus berpikir jernih. Aku harus bisa mengendalikan emosiku dan mencari jalan keluar agar bisa pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini.'_

Meminum kopi susu yang terasa pahit dilidahnya lalu menghirup aromanya cukup pas sesuai dengan selera dan keadaan yang ada sehingga membuat ia bisa menstabilkan pikiran jeniusnya. Rambut nya ikut termainkan oleh jari jari tangan yang berusaha memperbaiki penampilan karena ialah sang perfeksionis.

"Hah..." menghela nafas bosan tanpa peduli akan mengurangi keberuntungannya karena ia merasa cukup stabil. Melihat lagi pesandi handphonenya. "Hahahaha..." ia tertawa renyah kala pikiran waras datang, ya... otak jeniusnya bukan hanya berisi saham dan angka melainkan banyak ide-ide jahil briliannya.

Mengganti layar handphonenya lalu menampilkan seorang yeoja cantik berdress putih dengan rambut blonde yang digeraikan bersama yeoja berdress coklat muda dengan rambut coklat tua yang dihiasi bando bunga, sangat indah... mereka sangat cantik. Itulah kata yang terlintas dipikiran orang itu tanpa melihat kaca diruangan ini.

"Ckckck... awas kau rusa idiot dan sabar ne.. **Kim Jaejoong**." Menampilkan seringaian dibibir seksi nya dan melantunkan nada merdu yang cukup menyeramkan mungkin efek ruangan yang juga menyeramkan.

.

Lalu orang misterius itu tersenyum lagi... senyum yang tulus, setelah melihat foto mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

YEAY! Akhirnya chap 3 selesai juga... huft~... maafkan Vie ne readers udah membuat kalian nungguin cerita yang jelek ini dan jauh dari kata khalayak. Dan... ummm maaf juga yang udah nungguin ff ini sampai bangkotan. 5 bulan Vie udah hiatus, sungguh sang author minta dibegal para readers hehehe. Maaf kalo ini kurang memuaskan, jelek, typo dimana-mana karena kesibukkan Vie yang udang menubun gila dan terus memangil manggil Vie minta untuk dikerjakan, apalagi UTS di depan mata adeh... makin sibuk dah.. jadi maaf kalo chap 4 nanti bakalan lama juga.

Oh ya.. soal alurnya kecepetan itu karena Vie ingin segera menuju konflik awal... jadi maaf kalo kecepetan. Sebenarnya chap ini dan sebelumnya hanya sebagai penggambaran aja makanya Vie buat cepat tapi, ini udah Vie usahain diperlambat dan ff ini banyak kekurangan dan kekesalahan ya... jadi mohon dimaklumi, (karena manusia tidak ada yang sempurna #SokAlim) dikoreksi, dibantu, dan dibimbing.

 **BIG THANKS TO:**

 **Lawliet Jung, azahra88, ruixi1, pearlshasha, nabratz, kimJJ boo, Bestin84, JonginDO, Kim Jae Qua, Guest, Wendy -Guest-, shipper89, deerLuhan200499, yunjae shipper, nothing name, Jung namja, deerLuhan, test, yunjae sister, realyj, Avanrio11.**

Makasih banyak banget! Bagi yang udah follow, favorite, review, dan ngepm aku. Huhuhu aku jadi terharu aku sayang banget sama kalian semua readers #LebayKumat. Makasih juga buat siders (aku ga yakin ada apa enggak) tolong beri review kalian dong meski hanya satu huruf atau kata.

 **Pengumuman:**

Aku punya ff baru namanya **Lucky Fans** untuk ff ini khusus Vie kasih target dan kurang 4 lagi untuk maju ke chap 1 jadi bagi yang suka, minat, mau baca mohon reviewnya. Dan jangan salah paham dulu baca sampai cuap-cuap author yang gaje ini biar kalian tahu maksud yang pengen Vie sampein di ff **Lucky Fans** nya. Mohon di baca ya... Bagi yang mau baca cari aja di google **Lucky Fans 99jungxi** atau di ffn nya.. inget ya **Lucky Fans 99jungxi** jangan yang lain. wkwkwk

Oke sekian cuap-cuapnya. Thanks all...

Don't forget review ne? ^^...


	4. Chapter 4: Who are you?

_**Previous Chapter**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Mengingat itu semua membuat Jaejoong tak kuasa ikut meneteskan air matanya. Doe eyes mengeluarkan cairan beningnya lagi membuat Changmin menghela nafas frustasi. "Kau! Bangkitlah dari janji konyolmu itu.. bukankah itu sudah lama? Mau sampai kapan pembullyan ini terjadi? Aku sudah malas apabila urusan ku terganggu."_

 _"Changmin-ssi tidak tahu apa apa mengenai janji itu jadi jangan pernah menyebutnya konyol!" Untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong membentak sesorang selain orang terdekatnya membuat Changmin terkejut namun sesaat terganti oleh seringaian yang entah apa artinya hanya ia, author, dan Tuhan yang tahu._

 _"Bukankah kau sangat mencintau Yunho hyung? Bukankah sudah lama kau menanti Yunho hyung agar berbalik melihatmu? Bagaimana bisa ia melihatmu jika kau tidak mau memperlihatkan siapa dirimu?" omongan Changmin telak memukul uluh hati Jaejoong dan membuat nya mengingat semua perlakuan Yunho terhadapnya. Miris memang karena apa yang Changmin ucapkan adalah kenyataan._

 _"Jawab aku Kim Jaejoong yang **nerd**?"_

 _"Bagaimana bisa ia mau melihatmu jika kau masih mempertahankan janji yang idiot itu? Kau akan semakin tersakiti apabaila masih memegang janji itu."_

 _'Tuhan... apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

 _"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini Kim Jaejoong? Lupakanlah janji itu dan buktikanlah bahwa kau adalah anak sulung Kim yang sebenarnya, anggun dan ramah. Bukan idot dan dianggap menjadi sampah oleh seluruh orang di TSIHS kecuali Junsu tentunya." Tambah Changmin dengan kalimat pedas tanpa peduli kalimatnya benar benar menusuk hati Jaejoong dan membuat pertahanannya goyah. Tetapi, kenapa Max Changmin yang terkenal cuek itu bisa menjadi peduli seperti ini? Entahlah.. Changmin pun tak tahu. Ia hanya merasa muak atas sandirawa yang dilakukan Kim Jaejoong dan ia merasa bahwa sandirawa ini harus segera berakhir. Kim Jaejoong yang kuat? Cih, tidak lagi.. sungguh itu membuat ia kesal._

 _"Hiks... hiks.."_

 _"Sudahlah... kau pikirkan semuanya. Dan lebih baik kerja kelompok hari ini kita batalkan percuma kita melanjutkan dengan kondisi si sulung kim yang mengenaskan."_

 _ **TAP**_

 _ **TAP**_

 _ **TAP**_

 _"Aku pulang dan aku harap besok masalah ini selesai. Aku tidak mau perlombaan kita akan terganggu dan kita menjadi kalah. Ingat itu baik baik **Kim Jaejoong.** " Pergi Changmin berlalu dari kelas meninggalkan Jaejoong yang termenung sendirian memikirkan kata-katanya._

 _'Mian ssaeng-ah... maafkan noona.'_

.

.

.

* * *

 **"It's Nothing Impossible"**

Pair : YunJae

(Yunho x Jaejoong)

School Life

Rated: T

Yaoi and Genderswitch.

Warning: Typos, OOC, pasaran, absurd, aneh, ga jelas, dan boring.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Have Fun...!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aduh... Joongie dimana sih? Ini sudah siang. Apa dia sakit? Atau jangan-jangan kemarin dia di bully saat Su-ie tidak ada? Apa..." bla bla bla... ucap Junsu sambil bolak-balik di koridor lantai satu. Terkadang matanya akan menatap ke arah gerbang sekolah, lalu melihat jam tangan, dan menengok Handphone nya.

"Omo! Kalau benar Joongie kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?" jerit Junsu sambil menjambak rambut nya frustasi. Suara bak lumba-lumba itu menarik perhatian di koridor yang ramai karena waktu akan menunjukkan jam masuk sekolah. Namun, Kim Jaejoong yeoja yang menjadi ke frustasian Junsu belum juga tiba.

"Bagaimana kalau-..."

.  
"KYAAAAA!"

.  
"SHIM CHANGMIN!"

.  
"YOOCHUNIE!"

.  
"AIGOOO! JUNG YUNHO!

.

"Aishhh... bisakah sehari saja mereka berhenti membuat keributan?! Apa pita suara mereka tidak rusak hah?!" Junsu mendelik sambil mempoutkan bibir nya ke arah namja-namja yang menjadi pusat teriakkan yeoja-yeoja labil.

Namun, tiba-tiba Junsu mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tangan kanan nya yang lentik menunjuk ke arah mereka. "Satu... dua... tiga.. eh kok cuman tiga ya?" Junsu kebingungan, melupakan keterlambatan sahabat karibnya.

"Ehh... si Kim sialan itu tidak ada? Kemana dia ya...? Apa... _'dia'._.. ahh ani. Tidak mungkin" gumam Junsu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

Sementara itu di tempat Yunho.

"Yunho-ah, apa kau tahu dimana Hyunjoong? Kenapa hari ini kita tidak berangkat bersama." Yoochun bertanya namun tetap membalas pekikan para fansgirl mereka.

Yunho menatap Yoochun datar lalu menatap ke depan dengan ekspresi acuh. "Mana ku tahu."

"Mungkin dia sedang ada urusan OSIS, bukankah sebentar lagi musim panas tiba?" Changmin menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dengan ekspresi datar juga.

Yoochun hanya menatap mereka kesal. "Aigoo... apakah tidak ada ekspresi lagi selain itu?" sambil menunjuk kan ekspresi pusing dan menujuk kedua temannya yang berekspresi datar.

"Nope."jawab mereka serempak.

"Basecamp?" usul Yoochun. Yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepala setuju.

.

 **TAP**

.  
 **TAP  
**.

.  
 **BRRMMM  
**.  
.

 **CKITTTTT  
**.

.

Tiba tiba sebuah mobil porsche merah masuk dan melakukan manuver cantik di lapangan sekolah.

 **CLECK**

Keluar lah namja tampan dengan senyum manis nya yang membuat yeoja-yeoja menjerit histeris.

.  
"HYUNGJOONG-AH!"

.  
"OPPA!"

.  
Hyunjoong hanya membalas dengan menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lalu ia berlari ke arah kursi penumpang.

.  
Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sunyi senyap, para namja-namja populer pun hanya bisa terperangah. Junsu yang tadi sedang kumat-kamit tidak jelas ikut menampilkan ekspresi bingung. "Loh kok sepi ya...?"

Dengan muka penasaran ia menatap seseorang yang menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh sekolah. Ia bahkan harus berjinjit dan melompat-lompat. "Permisi... permisi. Su-ie mau lewat." Junsu berusaha masuk kedalam kerumunan yeoja ababil itu.

"Nuguse- OMO!" Kalimat Junsu terpotong tiba-tiba tergantikan oleh suara kaget ketika mengetahui siapa yang jadi pusat perhatian.

.

.

 **KRING!**

"Oke anak-anak cukup sampai disini penjelasan nya, minggu depan akan saya lanjutkan. Selamat pagi." Ucapan Kim songsaenim menjadi penutup waktu belajar karena telah berganti waktunya jam istirahat.

Seketika semua orang disitu menatap ke arah yeoja berkulit putih bersih, rambut blonde yang dibuat ikal ujungnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan indah, mata doe yang berkilat rupawan, pipi pink chubby, bibir tipis peach, tubuh tinggi semampai yang mungil, dan sebuah bando pita merah nya menjadi pelengkap kecantikan yeoja tersebut.

Semua orang disitu terbius oleh paras nya yang lembut dan rupawan. Senyuman seindah langit cerah. Ia... bagaikan malaikat tanpa sayap. Sangat indah melebihi intan berlian permata.

Tiba-tiba meja yang tadi nya selalu sepi mendadak ramai oleh kumpulan namja-namja. Seperti semut yang mengerubungi gula. "Hai... Jaejoong." Sapa seorang namja dikerumunan paling depan.

Yap! Yeoja itu adalah Kim Jaejoong, seorang intan yang telah keluar dari pelindung dan menunjukkan kecantikan yang sesungguhnya.

"Annyeong..." sapa nya ramah juga. Suara bagaikan nyanyian surga, sungguh lembut dan menenangkan.

"Mau ke kantin bersama?" Tawar namja yang lain ramah.

Junsu melototkan matanya, berusaha menampilkan ekspresi seram yang gagal dan menocba menakuti mereka. "Ani! Ingat Joongie! Kau punya satu hutang dengan Su-ie."

Jaejoong menghela nafas pasrah, lalu ia menatap kerumunan di depannya dengan ekspresi bersalah. "Mian.. Joongie masih ada urusan dengan Su-ie." Dan seketika kerumunan itu bubar satu persatu dengan ekspresi kecewa.

"Su-ie bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin dulu?" tawar Jaejoong, mengalihkan perhatian. "Joongie jangan mengalihkan perhatian, dan hentikan ekspresi mu itu."

Seketika Jaejoong cemberut kala puppy eyes nya tidak mempan kepada Junsu dan itu membuat namja di kelasnya harus ekstrak menahan nafas. "Oke oke... tapi harus darimana ya..?

"Dari awal..." Junsu memutar bola matanya. "Arra... arraseo."

.

 **Flashback  
**.

.  
"Eonnie... cepat turun ke bawah. Sarapan sudah- OMO! Jae eonnie!" suara Luhan di pagi yang cerah dikediaman Kim. Mata rusa yang indah menjadi melotot kaget melihat kamar yang menjadi kapal pecah. Benar-benar bukan kamar ciri khas seorang Kim Jaejoong yang anggun.

"Ada apa dengan kamar eonnie?"tanya Luhan.

Jaejoong yang ditanya hanya tersenyum canggung. "I-itu.. eonnie mau pergi ke sekolah."

Luhan menaikan satu alis, heran. "Lalu, kenapa kamar eonnie sampai seperti ini?"

"Eonnie mau mencari baju seragam yang pertama kali dibelikan eomma, Lulu."

Luhan masuk perlahan ke kamar Jaejoong, sambil berjinjit berusaha untuk tidak menginjak barang-barang Kim Jaejoong yang bergelatakan di lantai. Entah itu baju, sepatu, kaos kaki, aksesoris, celana, rok, dan masih banyak lagi bahkan sampai yang tidak boleh disebutkan.

"Eonnie ini mau pergi ke sekolah atau kencan sih?!" Luhan mencebilkan bibirnya. "Sini biar Lulu bantu."

 **1 menit**

 **2 menit**

 **3 menit**

Sudah lima menit Luhan dan Jaejoong mengobrak abrik lemari. "Yang ini eonnie?" Luhan menunjukkan baju seragam TSIHS dari arah kanan. Jaejoong yang di arah kiri menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan dengan lucu. Mata doe nya lalu berbinar seolah sedang menemukan harta karun.

"Ne... wah! Gomapta my lovely dongsaeng." Berlari ke arah Luhan, lalu memeluk Luhan erat.

"Err... eonnie. Eonnie yakin ingin mengenakan seragam itu?" Luhan bertanya ragu dengan tangan yang menunjuk ke seragam yang sedang di pegang Jaejoong

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. "Eumm.. waeyo?" tanyanya balik tanpa menatap Luhan.

"Bukankah ukuran itu lebih kecil dari yang biasanya."

Jaejoong menatap Luhan. "Waeyo Luhannie?" Jaejoong berjalan melewati Luhan dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

 **CLECK**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan Jaejoong dengan rambut blonde yang tergerai indah dan tanpa kacamata. Ohh.. jangan lupakan rok yang biasanya 2 cm dibawah lutut dengan kaus kaki panjang atau celana training sebagai dalamannya dan baju kebesaran nya menjadi rok 2 cm diatas lutut tanpa stocking penutup kaki mulus dan indah nya juga baju pas di tubuh mungil nya, tidak kebesaran seperti yang biasanya.

"Eonnie.. jangan bilang eonnie ingin..."

"Eumm.. Ne Lulu." Jawab Jaejoong dengan ekspresi malu-malu sedangkan Luhan menampilkan ekspresi kaget luar biasa tanpa ditutup-tutupi dengan mulut terbuka.

"Aigoo.. eonnie!" seketika Luhan menerjang eonnie nya yang tersayang hampir membuat tubuh Jaejoong oleng seandainya keseimbangan tubuh Jaejoong tidak baik.

Jaejoong yang mendapat respon tersebut hanya tersenyum manis. "Eonnie kenapa baru sekarang eoh? Kalau begitu sini Lulu bantu."

"Tap- tapi..." Jaejoong menghentikan tarikan Luhan. Luhan menoleh menghadap Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana dengan janji itu? Lagian 'dia' juga tidak ada disini."

"Gwenchana eonnie.. eonnie akan baik-baik saja. Kan ada Lulu dan Su eonnie."

'Dan akan kupastikan 'dia' segera datang, ikut menjaga eonnie sepenuhnya.' Lanjut Luhan didalam hati.

"Lalu, Lulu bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Luhan dengan pakaian nerd nya. Yap! Sejak tadi Luhan masih tetap berpakaian seragam yang lengkap, rapi, dan er... nerd.

"Ohh.. ini. Gwenchana, aku masih ingin berpakaian seperti ini." Luhan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya santai. 'Jika aku berubah sekarang, rubah itu bisa mengamuk tak terkendali.' batin Luhan ngeri.

"Sudah... daripada kita terlambat karena melanjutkan obrolan ini, lebih baik kita bergegas mempercantik eonnie lalu sarapan. Arraseo?" Lanjut Luhan sambil menyeret Jaejoong ke meja rias setelah sebelum nya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

.  
 **END FLASHBACK  
**.

.  
"Su-ie tidak marah kan?" Tanya Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Ya ampun Jaejoong! Tentu saja tidak. Su-ie sudah sangat lama menunggu hari ini datang tahu. Perjanjian konyol itu tidak usah Joongie pikirkan." Ucap Junsu heboh sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela nafas lega mendengar ucapan Junsu. "Tapi.. kenapa tiba-tiba Joongie berubah pikiran seperti ini? Apakah kemarin terjadi sesuatu yang Joongie sembunyikan?" Junsu melepaskan pelukannya dan bertanya kepada Jaejoong dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"I- itu..." Jaejoong menjadi gagap seketika dengan tatapan Junsu. Tatapan Junsu semakin mengintimidasi. "Gwenchana Su-ie. Ha- ha-..."

"Ha apa...?"

"Hanya ingin saja. Biar Joongie ti- tidak merepotkan Su-ie lagi." ucap Jaejoong dengan tergagap. Kebohongan Jaejoong diterima begitu saja oleh Junsu, membuat Jaejoong bernafas lega.

"Tidak Joongie! Joongie tidak pernah merepotkan Su-ie kok."

"Ya sudah kita lanjutkan di kantin Su-ie." ucap Jaejoong sambil berdiri dengan anggun tanpa dibuat buat diikuti Junsu.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa Joongie datang bersama Hyunjoong oppa?" Junsu mencekal tangan Jaejoong yang ingin melangkah.

"Tadi, kita tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan saja." bohong Jaejoong lagi. Junsu menyipitkan mata nya dengan tangan yang bersedekap menatap Jaejoong serius.

"Oke, Su-ie percaya. Kajja!" Ajak Junsu semangat sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum maklum dan lega.

.

.

"Good luck noona." Gumam namja pelan dibalik dinding kelas Jaejoong, setelah Jaejoong dan Junsu keluar dari kelas itu. Tanpa ada yang menyadari namja itu tersenyum lega menatap punggung mungil Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

 **"It's Nothing Impossible"**

"Aishh! JUNG sialan itu!" Geraman Yoochun kesal sambil menggemgam sumpit yang...

 **TAK**

...terbelah dua di tangan Park Yoochun yang murka. Sedangkan Shim Changmin, namja yang disebelahnya hanya bisa menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Yoochun sekilas. Lalu tetap melanjutkan kegiatan awal nya.

"Aishh! Yunho sialan itu... awas saja jika ia tak membersihkan mobil kesayangan ku segera. Atau akan ku potong 'anu' nya." Ngamuk Yoochun lagi di kantin yang ramai, membuat beberapa penggemar yang ingin mendekati sang idola menjadi undur diri, cari aman.

 _'Seperti dia berani saja.'_ pikir Changmin yang masih asik memakan makan siang nya.

Yoochun yang merasa tak ada tanggapan dengan muka yang masih memerah menoleh ke arah kiri dan mendapati Changmin yang masih asik memakan ramen seolah kehadiran Park Yoochun hanya angin saja. "Yakk! Shim Changmin! Kenapa kau malah asik makan hah?!"

Changmin yang dipanggil menatap Yoochun. "Lalu aku harus seperti apa?" tanya Changmin polos.

"Aigoo! Kenapa semua teman ku tidak ada yang normal, Ya Tuhan!" Keluh Yoochun frustasi, sedangkan Changmin hanya menaikkan bahu nya acuh dan melanjutkan kegiatan awal nya memakan ramen gratisan dari penggemar tanpa memperdulikan Yoochun yang seperti orang gila.

 _'Bukankah dia sendiri yang tidak normal._ ' Itu pikiran Changmin mengenai Park Yoochun sekarang.

Seketika kantin yang tadinya ramai karena jeritan penggemar mereka kini berganti menjadi decakan kekaguman seorang yeoja yang baru saja memasuki kantin sekolah.

"Astaga... dia cantik sekali."

.  
"Ya ampun! Senyuman nya~"

.  
"Siapa sih dia?"

.  
"Hoi! Food monster! Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tepukan di bahu, menyadarkan Changmin dari lamunannya. Yoochun yang menepuk bahu Changmin mengikuti arah pandangan Changmin.

"Ohh.. dia Kim Jaejoong, yeoja yang sering di bully itu." lanjut Yoochun tanpa memperdulikan bisikan kagum siswa dan siswi.

Changmin memutar bola matanya kesal. "Siapa yang bertanya jidat hyung?! Kau lupa aku jenius? Tanpa diberitahu pun aku juga sudah tahu." sombong Changmin menuai delikan kesal Park Yoochun.

"Sialan kau! Aku juga pintar tau."

"Yah.. katakan itu kepada orang yang mendapat nilai empat di pelajaran matematika."

"Hei.. itu wajar. Salahkan saja soalnya yang kelewat susah." sunggut Yoochun kesal.

"Lagian jika tidak, kenapa kau melihat Kim Jaejoong seperti itu?" sambung Yoochun.

Changmin mengendikkan bahunya acuh dan melanjutkan makan nya lagi. "Kau ini! ingin tahu saja urusan orang pintar."

"Kurang ajar kau Shim-..."

"Hei hei hei... kalian ini kenapa?" suara lembut (author jadi males ngetiknya) yeoja menjadi penengah aura panas di bangku sang idola TSIHS.

"Biarkan saja mereka BoA." ucap Yunho yang datang bersama BoA digandengannya membuat beberapa siswi memekik kesal, kapan mereka bisa di posisi sang diva TSIHS?

"Hei BoA kau datang?" Tanya Yoochun dengan senyuman charming nya.

"Ne Yoochun-ah." jawab BoA sambil duduk di sebelah Yunho.

"Dimana Hyunjoong, Yoochun-ah? Bukankah kalian sering bersama?" tanya BoA.

"Entah.. belakangan ini kita jarang berkumpul bersama. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan acara musim panas nanti." jawab Yoochun kalem. BoA menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Iya mungkin saja."

"Sepertinya Hyunjoong hyung sedang sibuk dengan primadona baru sekolah kita." Ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk Hyunjoong yang sedang bercengkrama akrab dengan Jaejoong dan Junsu.

Semua di meja itu sontak melihat hal yang ditunjuk Changmin. BoA, orang yang pertama kali memecahkan keheningan. "Itu siapa?" sambil menunjuk ke dua yeoja dibangku Hyunjoong.

"Yang duduk di samping kanan Hyunjoong itu Kim Jaejoong, yeoja yang sering di bully murid-murid disini." sambil menunjuk Kim Jaejoong yang sedang tertawa ceria.

"Mm.. Bukankah dia fans fanatik mu itu Yun?" BoA menatap Yunho yang masih menatap ke arah Kim Jaejoong.

"Hm." Jawab Yunho acuh.

"Nah, yang membelakangi kita itu Kim Junsu sahabat dekat Kim Jaejoong" jawab Yoochun yang entah mengapa tersenyum sendiri.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui mereka Yoochun?" tanya BoA penasaran membuat Yoochun tersadar dari khayalan nya.

"I- itu..." gagap Yoochun salah tingkah.

 _'Apa akan terbongkar sekarang?'_ Batin Yoochun gelisah.

"Sudahlah noona... jangan dipikirkan." suara Changmin terdengar bagai hembusan surga di telinga Yoochun.

 _'Setelah ini akan ku traktir Changmin di restoran Yunho, sepuasnya.'_ Inner Yoochun

"Ahh.. Yunho hyung tadi ada yang ingin memotong junior mu karena aktivitas mu dengan BoA noona tadi." lanjut Changmin dengan seringaian setan andalan nya. Dan BoA langsung berblushing ria.

 _'Sialan kau Changmin!'_ Umpat Yoochun dalam hati.

.  
Changmin menaikan sudut bibirnya ke atas melihat ekspresi Yunho yang mengeras dengan tatapan mengarah ke depan. Tatapan yang menyiratkan amarah.

 _'Ini akan menjadi menarik.'_ Batin Changmin dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa terbaca.

.

.

Di tempat Kim Jaejoong

"Jae, nanti kau langsung pulang sekolah ada acara lain?" Hyunjoong menatap Jaejoong yang sedang memakan Ttaebokki nya.

"Hmm... seperti nya aku akan pulang terlambat. Aku masih ada kerja kelompok bersama Changmin-ssi untuk olimpiade minggu depan." Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Hyunjoong.

"Waeyo oppa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Hmm ani. Hanya bertanya saja."

"Joongie berarti hari ini kita tidak bisa pulang bersama lagi..." Junsu menimpali, menatap Jaejoong dengan sendu.

"Hahaha sepertinya iya, untuk seminggu ke depan saja kok Su-ie.. Setelah itu kita bisa pulang bersama."

"Ohh.. kalau begitu kita bisa pulang bersama Jae, nanti oppa juga pulang sore. OSIS akan sangat sibuk bulan ini untuk acara bulan depan." jelas Hyunjoong sambil tersenyum manis menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang ditatap seperti itu sedikit merona. "Apa tidak merepotkan, oppa?"

Hyunjoong menggelengkan kepalanya mantap. "Ani, tentu saja tidak Jae." jawab Hyunjoong.

Junsu berdecak kesal. "Ck, orang pintar sangat sibuk sekali ya." ucap Junsu menyindir Hyunjoong dan Jaejoong.

Hyunjoong menoleh ke arah Junsu. Dengan tangan yang dilipat di dada menatap Junsu sinis. "Tentu saja kami orang pintar yang sibuk dengan kegiatan bermanfaat, bukannya kau yang hanya sibuk dengan remedial saja." Hyunjoong mengayunkan telunjuknya di depan muka Junsu.

Perkataan Hyunjoong membuat tawa Jaejoong pecah. "Pfftt- hahaha..."

"Hahaha.. aigoo Su-ie"

"Yak!" Pekik Junsu kesal karena jadi bahan tertawaan. "Joongie.. ish. Aish!" Junsu mempoutkan bibir nya.

Hyunjoong yang melihat nya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. 'Kau indah Kim Jaejoong.' ucap Hyunjoong dalam hati sambil tersenyum menawan tanpa menyadari tatapan sengit seseorang di sebrang sana.

.

.  
.

 **"It's Nothing Impossible"**

"Ahh.. lagu yang sedang trendy hari ini apa ya?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengotak-atik handphone, mencari lagu menarik untuk menemani langkahnya menuju perpustakaan di koridor yang ramai karena jam pulang sekolah.

Jaejoong sedang asik bermain dengan ponselnya tanpa menyadari tatapan sinis yeoja di depannya. "Ck.. jalang tetap jalang ya."

Seketika Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke depan, dimana Ahra berdiri dengan angkuh nya. "Ada masalah apa Ahra-ssi?" tanya Jaejoong sopan, dengan senyuman manis.

"Ckckck menurut mu dengan kau berubah seperti ini kau akan bisa mendapatkan Yunho oppa? Berubah untuk menarik perhatian. Cih! Dasar murahan!" Ahra menatap sengit Jaejoong.

Suara Ahra yang lantang sontak menghentikan aktivitas siswa-siswi disekitar mereka, membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. _'Apalagi ini Tuhan?'_ Inner Jaejoong lelah.

"Maaf Ahra-ssi aku mau berubah atau tidak itu bukan urusan anda. Aku berubah atas kemauan ku sendiri dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Yunho-ssi." Ucap Jaejoong kalem.

 **PROK**

 **PROK**

 **PROK**

"Ohh.. ternyata si jalang ini sudah berani melawan rupanya. Hei miskin! sebelum melawan sebaiknya kau lihat dulu sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" Ahra bertepuk tangan dan maju selangkah tanpa menghilangkan kesinisannya.

"Aku tidak melawan, aku hanya membenarkan yang salah saja." Siswa-siswi disana berdecak kagum dengan jawaban sopan Jaejoong, yang sama sekali tidak terpancing emosi. Bahkan ia masih tersenyum walaupun Ahra sedang mencela nya.

"Wah... Wah.. Wah.. Mulut mu semakin hebat saja eoh? Cih! Aku yakin seratus persen jika kau melakukan operasi plastik."

"Aku tidak melakukan operasi plastik Ahra-ssi." Balasan Jaejoong semakin memperpanas suasana. _'Untung Su-ie pulang cepat hari ini.'_ ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Ck! Pembohong! Sekali jalang tetap jalang!" Ahra maju ke depan hendak menampar Jaejoong...

 **SRET**

... sebelum sebuah tangan menghentikan niat bejat Ahra. "Nona Go.. sebaiknya mulut mu yang harus disekolahkan. Perkataan mu sungguh tidak mencerminkan kepribadian seorang yeoja." suara berat dan serak mengintimidasi Ahra yang sedang shock berat.

'Shim Changmin'

Changmin menghentakkan tangan Ahra. "Op- oppa.. ke- kenapa... Kau mem- belanya?" tanya Ahra yang masih shock luar biasa dengan nada tergagap.

Changmin masih dengan ekspresi datar menatap Ahra menusuk. "Aku tidak membela siapapun, aku hanya ingin mempercepat urusan ku dan aku punya urusan dengan Kim Jaejoong. Permisi."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Changmin menarik Jaejoong keluar dan menerobos kerumunan masih dengan ekspresi datar meninggalkan Ahra yang luar biasa kaget, shock, dan malu bersamaan _. 'Awas_ _kau Kim Jaejoong!'_ Ahra mendesis kesal dengan muka yang memerah padam.

.

.  
"Gomawo Changmin-ssi" Jaejoong membowkan badannya setelah Changmin melepaskan genggaman tangannya setelah mereka sampai di perpustakaan.

"Hmm... Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih. Kalau kau tidak punya urusan dengan ku aku tidak akan mau repot-repot turun tangan dengan yeoja itu." balas Changmin dengan muka datar.

Jawaban Changmin itu membuat Jaejoong menelan kembali ucapan tulus nya _. 'Shim Changmin sialan'_ Batin Jaejoong kesal. Merasa percuma dia berterima kasih dengan tulus tadi.

"Sudahlah tidak usah mengumpat ku, lebih baik kita cepat belajar sebelum Hyunjoong hyung selesai dengan rapat OSIS nya." balas Changmin seolah bisa membaca pikiran Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum canggung ke arah Changmin, tertangkap basah sedang mengumpat Changmin dipikirannya."Mian Changmin-ssi.. err bagaimana Changmin-ssi bisa tau kalau aku akan pulang dengan Hyunjoong oppa?"

 _'Bagaimana aku tidak tau jika si alien hyung itu terus terusan bercerita kepada ku, sampai rasanya kuping ku mau pecah.'_ gerutu Changmin dalam hati.

Changmin mendengus kesal. "Itu bukan urusan mu, lebih baik kita cepat selesaikan urusan ini." Changmin membalikkan kepadanya menghiraukan Jaejoong yang mendesis menahan kesal.

 _'Shim Changmin'_ ucap Jaejoong kesal dalam hati dengan muka yang memerah menahan amarah. Poor Jaejoong~...

.

.

 **"It's Nothing Impossible"**

"Hai Jae! Sudah selesai?" tanya Hyunjoong kepada Jaejoong yang baru keluar dari perpustakaan.

Jaejoong yang baru keluar dari perpustakaan tersentak kaget ketika melihat Hyunjoong tersenyum begitu menawan. "Omo! Oppa!..."

Hyunjoong terkekeh melihat Jaejoong kaget yang menampilkan ekspresi menggemaskan. "Oppa mengagetkan ku..."

"Mian oke? Oppa tidak tau kalau kau akan terkejut Jae." Hyunjoong menatap Jaejoong disertai senyum geli melihat Jaejoong yang sedang mempoutkan bibir nya.

"Oppa sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Hyunjoong menaikan bahu nya. "Ani..." jawab nya dengan nada yang terdengar ragu, namun Jaejoong tidak menyadari.

"Mian oppa. Seharusnya oppa tidak usah menunggu ku, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Hyunjoong mengibaskan tangannya. "Nope.. lagian tidak baik seorang yeoja pulang sendirian." ucapan Hyunjoong membuat Jaejoong tersipu malu.

" **Ehem.** " Deheman Changmin menyadarkan Hyunjoong dan Jaejoong dari dunianya.

Hyunjoong menoleh menatap Changmin dengan senyum canggung sedangkan Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya polos, aish... sungguh menggemaskan.

"Lupakan saja aku dan anggap seolah aku tidak ada. Aku pergi dulu." Changmin berlalu pergi dari depan perpustakaan.

Hyunjoong terkekeh lucu setelah kepergian Changmin. "Waeyo oppa?" Jaejoong menampilkan ekspresi bingung.

"Tidak.. Lupakan saja. Dia itu, kalau sedang merajuk benar-benar menggemaskan." Hyunjoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Ayo Jae, sudah sore. Aku tidak ingin terkena amukan Luhan, aku sudah janji dengan yeodongsaeng mu itu." Hyunjoong menggemgam tangan Jaejoong, membawa nya menuju parkiran.

"Ish oppa! Jangan dengarkan apa yang Lulu bicarakan tadi pagi! Dia itu benar-benar dongsaeng kurang ajar." geram Jaejoong.

"Ayo masuk."

 **BLAM**

 **TAP**

 **BLAM**

"Langsung pulang kan?" tanya Hyunjoong setelah menutup pintu dan duduk dikursi kemudi.

"Ne."

 **BRRM**

Dan mereka pun pergi dari parkiran meninggalkan seorang namja bermata musang yang menatap tajam dibalik mobil sport hitamnya. _'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?!'_ Gumam namja itu pelan sambil memukul kemudi mobil dengan kesal, melampiaskan emosi nya.

 _'Disini berdetak cepat dengan rasa yang menyenangkan dan sakit bersamaan.'_ Lanjut namja itu lagi sambil memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

.

.

"Gomawo oppa. Maaf hari ini kalau aku banyak merepotkan oppa." Ucap Jaejoong setelah melepas seatbelt dan menatap Hyunjoong dengan tulus.

Hyunjoong tersenyum lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong merenggut kesal. "Sama-sama Jae, kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan."

"Aku juga minta maaf atas permintaan aneh dongsaeng ku oppa."

"Gwenchana Jae, lagipula Luhan itu menggemaskan. Kalian ini adik kakak jadi wajar saja jika ia meminta seperti itu." Ucap Hyunjoong sambil mencubit hidung Jaejoong, gemas.

"Oppa mau mampir dulu?"

"Ani.. ini sudah sore. Oppa masih harus menyiapkan berkas untuk rapat OSIS besok." Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Oppa Joongie pamit dulu ne?" Hyunjoong mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebagai balasan, jangan lupakan senyum manis nya.

 **BLAM**

"Tunggu Jae!" Jaejoong seketika menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Hyunjoong.

Jaejoong melangkah kembali ke arah Hyunjoong. "Waeyo oppa?" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, mensejajarkan dengan mobil Hyunjoong.

"Sabtu ini kau ada acara?" tanya Hyunjoong.

Jaejoong berpikir kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani.. sepertinya tidak. Ada apa oppa?"

"Hmm.. oppa hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan saja, boleh?"

 **DEG**

 _'Seandainya itu kau Yunnie..'_ batin Jaejoong pilu tanpa sadar menampilkan senyum pahit.

"Jae.. Jaejoong."

"Ne oppa." Suara Hyunjoong menyadarkan lamunan Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana?" Hyunjoong bertanya penuh harap.

"Mm.. boleh." jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum simpul.

"Oke.. jja sana masuk. Nanti oppa jemput jam 10 pagi oke?"

"Oke oppa."

"Bye Jaejoong."

Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hyunjoong. "Bye oppa.." Dan Hyunjoong pun berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tersenyum sendu.

Jaejoong pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Mansion Kim yang megah.

Yang jadi pertanyaan... Bagaimana Hyunjoong bisa tau dimana tempat tinggal Jaejoong yang sebenarnya?

.

.

.  
.

 **"It's Nothing Impossible"**

 **CLECK**

"OMO! Aigoo..." pekikan Jaejoong di TSHIS mewarnai waktu istirahat pertama yang hampir usai itu. Siswa-siswi di sekeliling Jaejoong sontak melihat apa yang membuat sang primadona baru kita itu terkejut.

 **SREK**

 **SREK**

"Semuanya coklat dan surat?" Jaejoong masih diliputi kebingungan melupakan Junsu yang di sebelahnya mengalami shock berat dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

Junsu masih menatap loker Jaejoong dan Jaejoong bergantian sambil berdecak kagum. Matanya meneliti isi loker Jaejoong dan mengabsen isi nya satu persatu. "Joongie... kau hebat! Bagaimana bisa baru tiga hari kau berubah dan loker mu yang semula berisi sampah menjadi penuh surat cinta, coklat, bunga, dan apa apaan ini? Teady Bear?!" Junsu melotot dengan seenak butt serunya langsung menyerobot mengambil Teady Bear yang berukuran cukup besar, entah bagaimana benda itu bisa cukup muat untuk masuk kedalam loker Jaejoong yang berukuran tidak seberapa.

"Aigoo.. Su-ie bagaimana ini? Kantung yang kubawa hari ini kecil, tidak mungkin muat menampung ini semua?"

Junsu terkekeh kecil, masih tetap memeluk Teady Bear yang jelas jelas ditujukan untuk Kim Jaejoong. "Sudahlah Joongie~ jangan panik begitu. Surat surat yang tak berguna itu..." sambil menunjuk surat yang sangat banyak dengan warna beranekaragam.

"... bisa kau buang ke tempat sampah. Nah, bunga-bunga nya bisa kau simpan dan dibawa pulang." menunjuk bunga bunga yang semua berjenis mawar.

Junsu lanjut mengoceh sambil menunjuk coklat berbagai macam merek, bentuk, dan kemasan. "Coklat nya bisa kau makan, kau berikan ke orang lain Su-ie misalnya, atau bisa kau berikan ke Luhannie. Bukankah dongsaeng mu itu penggila makanan manis." Junsu memberikan pernyataan dengan nada memerintah daripada memberi saran.

"Nah yang terakhir, semua Teady Bear ini untuk Su-ie. Omo! Ada boneka lumba-lumba!" Pekik Junsu histeris, Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Mana boleh begitu Su-ie?" Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya, protes.

"Tentu saja boleh."

Jaejoong menghela nafas pasrah. "Terserah Su-ie saja. Kajja! Bantu Joongie sekarang."

Junsu merespon dengan berlebihan, melompat-lompat senang. "Ye! Joongie memang terbaik." Junsu memeluk Jaejoong.

Yah... setelah kejadian Jaejoong berubah, ternyata suasana sekolah dan sikap siswa-siswi di sekolah ini pun berubah. Jaejoong memiliki beberapa penggemar ( yang kebanyakan namja ) yang siap menunggu kedatangan Jaejoong, waktu istirahat Jaejoong, mengisi loker Jaejoong yang kosong, memberi semangat Jaejoong secara terang-terangan, dan membela Jaejoong ( karena ada beberapa yeoja yang iri dengan Jaejoong ) tentu saja kecuali Ahra dan kawan-kawan, dan ahh.. jangan lupakan Hyunjoong yang mendadak menjadi supir dan bodyguard dadakan Kim Jaejoong.

Pesona Jaejoong memang sulit ditepis seluruh kaum adam dan itu berlaku kepada namja bermata musang yang sudah tiga hari ini menjadi stalker dadakan Kim Jaejoong di sekolah.

"Kim Jaejoong." gumam namja itu yang memperhatikan dari sudut koridor sekolah, namja itu entah tersadar atau tidak menampilkan senyum tulusnya.

.

.

"Psstt Joongie.. Aku ingin bertanya padamu." Junsu berbisik pelan, bertanya pada Kim Jaejoong di sebelahnya yang sibuk membaca di perpustakaan.

Walaupun ia telah menjadi trendy bukan berati dia berhenti dari aktivitas sehari-hari nya bukan? Dan membaca buku di perpustakaan merupakan kegiatan sehari-hari nya. "Ada apa Su- ie?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa menoleh, mata nya masih menatap buku yang berisi sejarah Korea Selatan murni.

Junsu mendekatkan bangku nya perlahan berusaha sedekat mungkin dengan Kim Jaejoong karena entah mengapa perpustakaan yang biasanya berisi orang pintar kini berisi para kaum adam yang tak henti dan bosan melihat ( melirik ) ke arah mereka ( Kim Jaejoong maksudnya ) walaupun dari jarak jauh, karena sebelumnya Jaejoong sudah memberi tau penggemar nya untuk jangan mengenggangu waktu membaca diperpustakaan dengan nada lembut, tentu saja!

Sungguh Kim Jaejoong menjadi orang yang sangat berpengaruh di TSHIS sekarang ini. "Joongie.. tiga hari ini Hyunjoong oppa mengantar dan menjemput mu ke sekolah. Sebenarnya kalian ada hubungan apa?" tanya Junsu pelan dan waspada terhadap sekitar.

 **DEG**

Tiba-tiba badan Jaejoong menegang _. 'Aduh bagaimana ini?!'_ batin Jaejoong panik. "Joongie.. Jaejoongie.." suara Junsu sambil mencolek Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela nafas berat. "Hah... begini. Sebenarnya Hyunjoong oppa sudah tau siapa Joongie sebenarnya."

"APA?!"

"SSTTTT..." suara desisan kencang dengan ekspresi jari telunjuk di depan mulut membuat Junsu tersadar dari kaget nya.

"Ba- bagaimana bisa?" cicit Junsu pelan sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Hyunjoong mengikuti ku setelah aku selesai kerja kelompok lalu, taraa! Dia membuat aku menceritakan siapa aku yang sebenarnya karena dia tidak sengaja mengunjungi rumah ku untuk memberikan proposal kerja sama perusahaan ayahnya dengan perusahaan appa." jawab Jaejoong dengan bohong, karena dia tidak mungkin menyatakan yang sebenarnya bukan. Yah walapun bagian proposal kerja sama itu benar.

 _'Mianhaeyo oppa, aku memakai namamu. Jeongmal mianhae Su-ie, Joongie berbohong lagi.'_ ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Ck, si Kim sialan itu benar-benar. Lihat saja kalau Su-ie punya kesempatan akan Su-ie potong-potong badannya sampai bagian terkecil." Ucapan Junsu membuat Jaejoong bergedik ngeri.

 _'Entah kenapa Su-ie yang seperti ini menjadi sangat mirip dengan 'dia'.'_ Inner Jaejoong.

"Su-ie jika kau lupa, kau dan aku juga bermarga Kim." Jaejoong menatap Junsu datar.

Junsu yang sedang berekspresi seram ( gagal ) langsung menepuk dahinya kencang dan terkekeh. " Hehehe oh iya ya..."

.

.

.  
"Jaejoong..."

"Kim Jaejoong.."

"Jaejoong sunbae."

"Jaejoong eonnie."

"Hai Jae!"

Sapaan siswa-siswi TSHIS mengiringi langkah Kim Jaejoong menuju perpustakaan, seperti biasa pulang sekolah ia dan Changmin akan belajar bersama untuk olimpiade hari Minggu nanti.

Senyuman indah Kim Jaejoong menjadi balasan setiap sapaan siswa-siswi, bahkan tak jarang ia akan menundukkan kepalanya apabila sapaan itu berasal dari teman sekelas atau senior nya.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

"Jung Yunho! Kau tidak bisa memutuskan ku seperti ini!" suara teriakan yeoja terdengar di balik koridor menuju taman belakang sekolah, jalur yang dipilih Jaejoong untuk menuju perpustakaan.

"BoA sunbaenim?" gumam Jaejoong pelan setelah mengintip di balik koridor.

"Mian BoA aku sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi." suara berat Yunho membuat Jaejoong yang semakin penasaran memutuskan untuk mengintip sebentar.

Disana di bawah pohon maple terlihat Yunho dengan muka datar nya menatap BoA di depannya yang sedang menangis dengan muka merah padam. "Hiks... Yak Jung Yunho! Kau tidak bisa memutuskan ku. Aku tidak menerima pernyataan bodoh ini."

Suara BoA meraung pilu dengan muka yang sembab berteriak sambil memegang lengan Yunho, meminta simpati. "Kau harus menerimanya. Bukankah dari awal kita hanya sekedar partner sex, tidak lebih."

Suara Yunho terdengar menusuk telinga Jaejoong. "Brengsek kau Yunho! Aku mencintaimu." BoA memukuli dada Yunho brutal.

Ekspresi Yunho kalem seolah tidak terganggu amukan Kwon BoA. "Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu. Jadi lebih baik hubungan kita segera berakhir."

Yunho berbalik hendak meninggalkan BoA sebelum suara sesenggukan BoA menghentikan langkahnya. "Apakah ada yeoja lain Yunho sehingga kau meninggalkan ku?! Huks.. katakan Jung Yunho!" BoA menangis meraung.

Yunho berbalik menatap BoA menusuk. "Itu bukan urusan mu."

"Dan lagi, lebih baik segera hentikan tangisan mu sebelum ada yang melihat." Lalu Yunho berbalik pergi meninggalkan BoA yang menangis histeris di taman belakang sekolah.

 _'Sial dia menuju kesini!'_ batin Jaejoong panik.

 **Tap**

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" suara baritone berat menghentikan langkah Jaejoong yang berusaha pergi dari tempat awal nya.

 **DEG**

 _'Aduh! Kim Jaejoong pabboya!'_ jerit Jaejoong pilu.

 **Tap**

Langkah Yunho semakin dekat dengan Kim Jaejoong sampai sekarang mereka hanya berjarak 1 meter. "Kutanya sekali lagi Kim Jaejoong. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Jaejoong dengan gugup menoleh menghadap Yunho. "Mm.. mian Yunho-ssi. Aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian. Tadi aku hanya ingin pergi ke perpustakaan saja."

Yunho menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat, ehh?"

"Eh?" Bingung Jaejoong.

"Ahhh.. pasti kau senang karena aku sudah putus dengan BoA. Aku benar kan?" lanjut Yunho dengan nada angkuh.

"Ehem. Mian Yunho-ssi aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kau fans fanatik ku, ahh... Kau pasti mengikuti ku bukan?"

Jaejoong dengan muka yang merah padam menatap Yunho kesal. "Maaf memutuskan harapanmu Yunho-ssi tapi kau salah. Aku memang benar hanya ingin menuju perpustakaan bukannya mengikutimu. Permisi."

Dan Jaejoong berbalik pergi memutuskan memutar arah meninggalkan Jung Yunho dengan seringaian nya.

"Menarik."

.

.  
.

"Apaan dia itu?! Percaya diri sekali?!" gerutu Jaejoong di koridor sekolah yang sepi, berjalan memutar arah ke perpustakaan yang menurutnya jauh lebih baik daripada bertemu dengan muka Jung Yunho yang menyebalkan tapi sialnya ia menjadi sangat... sangat... tampan di mata Kim Jaejoong.

"Dia pikir aku mengikuti nya apa?!"

"Cih! Sok tampan sekali?!"

"Omo! Tadi dia memang tampan sekali!"

"Ehem. Sudah selesai?" suara Changmin menyadarkan Jaejoong dari dunianya.

Changmin dengan muka yang menyebalkannya menatap Jaejoong sinis. Tangannya yang memegang handphone dijulurkan ke depan muka Jaejoong. "Kau terlambat 30 menit Nona Kim. Apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi hmm?"

"Apakan karena perubahan mu ini membuat mu malas belajar dan lebih memilih untuk tebar pesona, hmm? Jika ia lebih baik berhenti menjadi wakil sekolah dan lanjutkan kegiatan princess mu itu." Lanjut Changmin dengan nada sinis membuat muka Jaejoong makin memerah padam karena emosi.

"Yak! Shim Chang-"

"Sudahlah.. simpan tenaga mu. Jangan buang waktu, lebih baik kita cepat selesaikan kegiatan belajar bersama ini." Changmin memotong ucapan Jaejoong dengan seenaknya, lalu berbalik pergi masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

 _'Sialan kau Changmin! Siapa yang membuang waktu siapa?!'_ Umpat Jaejoong kesal.

.

.

.

 **"It's Nothing Impossible"**

"Eonnie Hyunjoong oppa sudah sampai."

"Ne, gomapta luhannie~" Jaejoong pun berlalu dari hadapan Luhan setelah mencium pipi sebelah kanannya.

"Ck, eonnie berkencan dengan Hyunjoong oppa, lalu aku berkencan dengan siapa?! Huwee.." teriak Luhan merengek di kamar yang dipenuhi dengan pernak pernik gajah yang lucu, kamar seorang Kim Jaejoong.

.  
.

Terlihat Jaejoong turun dari tangga kediaman keluarga Kim dengan langkah yang anggun dan jangan lupakan senyuman manis nya.

"Err... Apakah aku terlihat aneh oppa?"

Hyunjoong yang sedang terpukau melihat penampilan Jaejoong pun tersadar dan tersenyum. "Ani Jaejoong-ah. Kau terlihat cantik."

 **BLUSH**

"Gomawo oppa." Jaejoong menunduk malu dengan pipi yang merona tipis.

"Ne cheonma. Ayo.. sudah siang."

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. "Ne, oppa." Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman mewah Kim dengan mobil sport Kim Hyunjoong.

.  
.

Jaejoong saat ini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian di salah satu mall terbesar di Seoul. Bagaimana tidak? Jaejoong terlihat cantik dengan dress selutut berwarna krem tanpa lengan dress yang memiliki corak tipis bunga liliy putih, rambut blonde nya di jepit setengah di belakang dengan sisa dibiarkan tergerai indah dan ikal diujungnya, tas selendang berwarna coklat muda dan flat shoes bewarna coklat muda sangat terlihat pas dan cocok dengan kulit putih susunya.

Dah ahh jangan lupakan pipi chubby yang merona tipis beserta bibir peach nya membuat nya terlihat indah bagai malaikat tanpa sayap.

"Terimakasih ya Jae sudah mau membantu oppa hari ini mencari kado untuk Sully." ucap Hyunjoong ramah menatap Jaejoong setelah berkeliling seharian di salah satu mall terbesar di kota Seoul untuk mencari kado ulang tahun Sully, keponakan Hyunjoong.

"Cheonma oppa, oppa sudah mengucapkan itu berulang kali. Aku senang bisa membantu oppa. Aku harap keponakan oppa senang dengan hadiah yang oppa beli."

"Oppa harap juga begitu. Kau mau pesan apa lagi, Jae?" tanya Hyunjoong ramah. Yahh sekarang mereka sedang ada di restoran di dalam mall tersebut.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu tersenyum menatap Hyunjoong. "Tidak oppa, aku rasa ini sudah cukup." ucap Jaejoong sambil mengangkat paper bag pemberian Hyunjoong yang berisi boneka hello kity, boneka gajah bewarna pink, dan nasi goreng Beijing untuk Luhan.

"Ohh oke.. ya sudah kita pulang." Hyunjoong bangkit berdiri diikuti Jaejoong, berjalan keluar dari restoran menuju parkiran mobil Hyunjoong.

"Terimakasih yah oppa untuk boneka dan makanannya pasti Luhannie senang. Maaf aku merepotkan oppa lagi."

Hyunjoong mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap rambut Jaejoong perlahan. "Nope.. harus nya oppa yang berterima kasih Jaejoong-ah."

"Eh.. bukannya itu Yunho?" suara Hyunjoong menghentikan langkah keduanya di parkiran mall.

Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandangan Hyunjoong. "Sedang apa ia disini?" gumam Jaejoong pelan yang terdengar Hyunjoong.

"Ahh.. pasti dia sedang mengurus klien nya. Bukankah mall ini milik Jung's Company."

Jaejoong menoleh terkejut. "Jadi mall ini punya keluarga nya Yunho-ssi, oppa?"

"Ehh kau tidak tahu? Aku pikir kau tahu, kau ini kan mantan fans fanatik nya Yunho."

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipi nya kesal. "Ishh oppa." pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah membuat Hyunjoong terkekeh gemas.

 **DUG**

"Oppa!" teriak Jaejoong terkejut tatkala orang yang dibicarakan datang dan langsung memukul Kim Hyunjoong.

Hyunjoong bangun dari jatuhnya dan menatap Yunho sengit sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terluka. "Kau ini kenapa Yunho?!"

Yunho menatap Hyunjoong tak kalah sengit. Lalu menarik lengan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi memegang tangan Hyunjoong agar menoleh menatapnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya?"

"Jawab aku Kim Jaejoong!" Perintah Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam.

Hyunjoong yang melihatnya berusaha menepis tanya Yunho. "Yunho! Kau menyakiti Jaejoong!"

Yunho seolah tuli dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Jaejoong erat membuat Jaejoong meringis menahan sakit. "Jawab aku Jaejoong! Kenapa kau bisa bersama Hyunjoong?!"

Jaejoong berusaha menahan sakit dan menatap Yunho angkuh. "Apa hak mu hah?!"

"Kau pikir kau ini siapa bertanya seperti itu kepada ku?!" lanjut Jaejoong.

Yunho makin geram dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong. "Bukankah kau menyukai ku?! Lalu bagaimana bisa kau jalan bersama nya?!"

"Maaf ya Yunho-ssi aku tidak kenal siapa kau?! Dan aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan lagi menyukai orang brengsek seperti mu?! Jadi lepaskan tangan ku sekarang!"

Yunho tersulut emosi lalu menatap Jaejoong meremehkan. "Jadi setelah ku tolak kau mencoba mendekati Hyunjoong eh? Murahan sekali."

 **PLAK**

"Cukup Yunho-ssi! Kau benar-benar brengsek! Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara seperti itu! Aku benar-benar membencimu Jung Yunho!" Teriak Jaejoong terengah-engah setelah menampar Yunho telak di pipi nya dan meninggalkan Yunho berlari pergi.

Hyunjoong yang sedari tadi melihat menarik kerah Yunho yang masih shock atas tamparan Jaejoong. "Kau benar-benar brengsek Yun!"

 **DUG**

Hyunjoong memukul Yunho kencang sampai ia terjatuh. "Jika kau mulai menyukai nya jangan melakukan hal ini. Kau menyakiti nya Yunho! Dan aku harap ini terakhir kalinya karena aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menyakiti nya lagi."

Hyunjoong pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang perlahan bangun dan memegangi dada sebelah kirinya. "ARGHH!" teriaknya.

"Yunho bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Yunho frustasi sambil menjambak rambut nya.

 **DAGHK**

Yunho menendang tembok disamping nya kencang. "ARRGHH!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu mengambil apa yang menjadi milik ku. Jaejoong akan menjadi milikku." Ucap Yunho terengah-engah.

Yunho yang emosional membuat semuanya hancur berantakan. "Maafkan aku Jae... Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti mu." Yang tidak Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong tahu bahwa setiap pukulan dan perkataan mereka tadi masuk dan memukul telak hati Yunho. Mengubur Yunho dalam penyesalan.

.

.

.

 **CLECK**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

"Hei eonnie! Sudah pu-..."

 **BRAK**

Suara banting pintu menjadi penutup adegan Jaejoong berlari dengan muka yang sembab ( tanpa diketahui Luhan ) dan memotong perkataan Luhan.

Luhan menatap pintu Jaejoong dengan ekspresi bingung. "Ada apa dengan eonnie?"

Luhan mengendikkan bahu nya. "Mungkin eonnie tidak ingin aku goda karena pulang kencan dengan Hyunjoong oppa."

"Ahhh... sudahlah~ lebih baik aku urus yeoja rubah itu. Ugh! Awas aja kalau dia pulang nanti. Dasar posesif." gerutu Luhan sambil berlalu ke arah kamar nya dengan pintu bergambar lambang MU. Ckckck...

.  
.

Di kamar Jaejoong

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Yunho sialan! Bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu?!" Jaejoong terisak keras sambil memukuli boneka gajah nya melupakan makanan dan boneka yang dibelikan Hyunjoong untuk Luhan.

"Huhuhu bagaimana bisa aku begitu mencintai nya?!"

"Namja brengsek seperti dia.. Hiks."

Jaejoong memukul-mukul dada bagian sebelah kirinya kencang sambil menangis pilu. "Hiks.. hiks.. huks. Appoya!"

"Yunnie kenapa mencintaimu begitu menyakitkan?" tanya Jaejoong sendu sambil menatap foto Yunho.

"Apakah aku harus melupakanmu?"

.

 **FLASH BACK  
**.  
.

Hari ini Jaejoong sedang berjalan jalan di sekolah yang baru ia masuki sebulan yang lalu ia masuki. Dengan pakaian merah seragam TSHIS, sekolah yang ia masuki walaupun harus berpakaian nerd, no problem karena selama 6 tahun ini ia sudah berpenampilan seperti ini .

Dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan tatapan risih orang-orang Jaejoong melewati lapangan basket yang sepi ah tidak! Ada satu orang yang sedang bermain basket. Namja itu terus bermain tanpa menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong sampai bola yang sedang ia mainkan menggelinding hingga sampai di dekat kakinya.

Jaejoong mengambil bola tersebut lalu menatap seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Namja yang begitu tampan, namja yang untuk pertama kalinya bisa membuat hatinya berdetak kencang, namja yang bisa membuat ia merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu menari di perutnya, namja yang membuat ia merasakan aliran darah memompa kencang ke pipinya yang bersemu semakin merah, namja yang membuat ia gugup dalam tersenyum salah tingkah, dan namja yang membuat ia jatuh cinta.

Ialah Jung Yunho... Dewi Aphorodite menembakkan panah cinta ke dirinya untuk pertama kalinya pada tatapan yang pertama kalinya ia lihat. _Love at first sight_.

" **Ehem**.. bisakah kau memberikan bola itu padaku?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan datar namun entah mengapa itu membuat jantung Jaejoong berdebar makin kencang.

"M-mm.. i-i ini Yun- eh maksud ku Yunho-ssi" Jaejoong berbicara dengan gugup hampir keceplosan ia memanggil dengan Yunnie ( nama panggilan yang entah di pertemuan pertama terucap dari bibir nya tanpa dipikirkan ). Ia tau nama namja itu Jung Yunho dari name tag yang menempel di kemeja namja itu, kemeja yang telah berlumur keringat.

"Hmm.. thanks" ucap Yunho pelan namun Jaejoong bisa mendengar nya, entah Yunho kesambet setan apa sampai ia bisa mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Jaejoong yang bahkan tidak pernah ia ucapkan ke orang lain.

Dan sejak saat itu Jaejoong jatuh cinta dan mendeklarasikan sebagai fans ah bukan seseorang yang mencintai Yunho dengan tulus meskipun setelahnya ia dicampakkan oleh Yunho namun ia tetap mencintainya.

Jaejoong jatuh cinta pada pertemuan yang tidak bisa dibilang indah dan berkesan. Cinta pertama yang klasik bahkan tidak ada sesuatu kenangan indah, tapi inilah cinta pertama Kim Jaejoong. Cinta yang begitu sederhana eoh?

.  
.

 **END FLASH BACK**

.  
.

 **"It's Nothing Impossible"**

Pagi hari di TSHIS yang ramai.. ramai oleh jeritan para fangirl yang semakin menggila karena suatu hal, ramai oleh decakan kekaguman para namja, dan ramai oleh obrolan siswa-siswi yang masih normal. Yah.. normal, karena tidak menjadi penyebab keramaian nomor satu dan dua.

Jaejoong dan Junsu pun ikut meramaikan suasana karena kecantikan mereka, dan juga karena obrolan mereka.

Junsu menatap Jaejoong untuk kesekian kalinya. "Joongie... Apakah kau sudah dengar berita bahwa Yunho dan BoA sudah putus?"

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Ia melirik Junsu dengan ekspresi datar. "Su-ie.. Aku sudah dengar kau berbicara seperti itu ratusan kali selama tiga hari ini. Dan untuk di pagi hari yang cerah dan indaaahhhhh... ini, sudah enam kali kau menanyakan hal yang sama."

Oke, mood Jaejoong buruk sekarang dan Junsu hanya merenggut mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. "Ihh.. tapi aku penasaran bagaimana bisa kau terlihat biasa saja mendengar kabar mereka putus. Jaejoong yang ku kenal pasti akan senang mungkin akan melompat dari lantai tiga sangking senang nya "

Jaejoong melirik jengkel, tapi Junsu tetap melanjutkan ocehannya. "Bahkan ia setiap hari berdoa agar mereka segera putus. Sekarang lihat dirimu Joongie? Hanya berekspresi datar tanpa minat. Atau jangan-jangan kau bukan Kim Jaejoong." Junsu menatap Jaejoong horor.

"Yang benar saja Su-ie, lalu aku harus apa? Mereka putus atau bukan itu bukan urusan ku." Jaejoong berujar cuek. Bohong sekali kau Jaejoong! Apa mesti author beri flashback ekspresi mu saat tau Yunho dan BoA putus? Setelah pulang tentu saja tanpa Changmin.

"Kau yakin tidak berminat lagi dengan Yunho?" tanya Junsu tidak yakin.

"Su-ie juga bukan Su-ie yang ku kenal, Su-ie yang ku kenal selalu melarang dan mengatai ku bodoh karena mencintai Jung Yunho. Dan apabila dia tau aku tidak peduli dengan Yunho pasti dia akan kopral di jalan raya sampai tertabrak truk."

Junsu melotot heboh. "Yak! Kejam sekali."

"Su-ie lebih kejam."

Junsu menyengir tanpa dosa. "Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Hyunjoong oppa? Su-ie lihat kalian makin akrab saja." Junsu menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda.

"Kami hanya berteman Su-ie. Tidak lebih." Jaejoong menjawab kalem.

"Benar hanya teman?"

"Ne Su-ie."

Junsu menyeringai. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho?"

"Ada apalagi dengan nya?" Jaejoong menjawab lelah.

"Tiga hari ini Yunho selalu mengikutimu kemana-mana pada saat minggu kemarin ia bahkan hadir dalam olimpiade mu, Joongie. Kau apakan Jung Yunho sampai ia putus dengan BoA dan mengejar mu, Joongie. "

"Hei! Aku tidak mengapa-apakan nya!"

Junsu tidak peduli dengan jawaban Jaejoong dan menatap Jaejoong intens. "Apalagi lagi Hyunjoong oppa dan Yunho tidak bersama lagi, sekali nya bertemu aura permusuhan begitu kuat. Apalagi Hyunjoong dan Yunho sama-sama tidak ingin melepasmu sendirian." Jelas Junsu.

Yah, kabar putus nya Yunho dan BoA menjadi kabar terpanas tiga hari ini, ini yang menjadi para fangirl Yunho semakin menggila meminta perhatian Yunho.

Kabar terpanas yang kedua merenggangnya hubungan Yunho dan Hyunjoong yang merupakan sahabat. Dan lebih parah lagi kabar panas ketiga yang menjadi penyebab ada kabarnya satu dan dua yaitu Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong juga yang saat ini menjadi rebutan dua pangeran TSHIS membuat para yeoja iri dan haters bertambah dari yeoja terutama Ahra dan BoA yang berkomplot. Ahh.. jangan lupakan para namja yang patah hati karena kabar ketiga tersebut.

"Arghh! Su-ie... ayolah~ jangan membuat ku mengingatnya." rengek Jaejoong dengan puppy eyes.

"Oke.. Oke tapi aku mau bertanya..."

"Tanya apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana bisa Hyunjoong dan Yunho tergila-gila kepada mu?"

"Yak Su-ie! Sekali lagi kau menanyakan hal yang sama akan aku bakar semua bebek dan lumba-lumba mu dirumah." ancam Jaejoong yang membuat Junsu terkikik puas, mengerjai Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang sedang kesal dan merengek akan menampilkan ekspresi yang berkali-kali lipat menggemaskan.

"Hihihi... Joongie kalau marah tambah manis." Dan Jaejoong membuang muka ke arah samping, enggan menatap Junsu yang semakin tertawa senang. Bahagia mengerjai Kim Jaejoong yang merupakan hobby sampingannya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, ekspresi kesal khas Kim Jaejoong membuat para namja dikelas itu hanya bisa mengigit jari menahan gemas.

 **KRING~...**

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi, seluruh murid segera duduk di tempat masing-masing untuk memulai pembelajaran. Lima menit kemudian terlihat guru memasuki kelas yang ditempati Jaejoong dan Junsu.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

"Morning class..."

"Morning miss..."

"Oke.. Park songsaenim akan masuk telat hari ini karena beliau sedang ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah." Ucap Im songsaenim dengan lembut sambil menatap keseluruh ruangan kelas.

"Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada Changmin dan Jaejoong yang berhasil memenangkan olimpiade fisika nasional." Terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang ditujukan untuk Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Thanks guys... and. Saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa sekolah ini akan kedatangan murid baru. Dan ia masuk di kelas ini."

Setelah mengatakan itu murid-murid berbisik-bisik bertanya tanya siapa murid baru tersebut.

"Murid baru?"

"Kok bisa ya?"

"Namja atau yeoja?"

"Aku harap dia yeoja."

"Semoga ia tampan."

Im Songsaenim bertepuk tangan meminta perhatian.

 **PROK**

 **PROK**

 **PROK**

" _Attention class_.. Oke kamu yang diluar silahkan masuk."

Setelah itu masuk lah seseorang dengan seragam TSHIS yang di badan seksi dan model nya, rambut hitam legam, mata onyx yang berkilat tajam, tubuh tinggi proposional, kulit tan eksotis, hidung mancung, tatapan datar dan angkuhnya. Kehadirannya membius perhatian seluruh kelas termasuk Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Joongie bukankah itu Luhan?" tanya Junsu shock luar biasa melihat seseorang di depan sana.

Jaejoong menatap murid itu dengan lekat sampai tatapan mereka bertemu dan murid itu menyeringai. "Bukan! Bukan Su-ie itu bukan Luhan."

' _Seringaian itu... hanya satu orang yang memilikinya dan itu adalah...'_ Batin Jaejoong yakin!

Seketika Junsu menatap Jaejoong bingung lalu ia menampilkan ekspresi shock yang sama dengan Jaejoong. "Jika dia bukan Luhan, berarti dia..."

"Oke sekarang silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Im songsaenim.

"Hello guys..." suara lembut bernada datar keluar dari bibir tebal seksi nya yang entah kenapa terdengar sungguh erotis. Bibir itu menyeringai menemukan orang yang dia cari.

"My name is..."

Dia menengok ke arah Changmin dan seringaian nya makin jelas, terlihat seperti mengejek. 'Shim Changmin eh?'

.

'Welcome dude.'

.

'I got you.'

.

"The new game begins." gumam orang itu pelan bagai desisan angin dengan tatapan mata menantang seseorang yang ia tatap sekarang. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum sinis.

.  
.

"Let's wee see."

.

.

.

 **"It's Nothing Impossible"**

Side Story

.  
.

Terlihat seseorang dengan pakaian casual but simple nya di Incheon Airport. Kaca mata hitam yang menutupi iris sekelas malam, rambut hitam legam tertiup angin, tubuh proposional dan kharisma nya mampu membius pengunjung di bandara Incheon Airport.

Orang tersebut terlihat mengecek jam tangan mahal dan berkelas, mengecek waktu. Sepatu sport nya terlihat mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dan wajah rupawannya terlihat mengkerut, kesal.

"Ishh... dimana yeoja rusa itu hmm?"

"Sudah sore dan ia belum menjemput ku?! Rusa sialan!" gerutu orang itu sebal dengan suara serak nya, mungkin akibat jet lag yang dia alami.

Orang itu terlihat mengambil handphone keluaran terbaru dari mantelnya. Mengetik-ngetik sesuatu di handphone tersebut.

 **PIP**

 _"Hmm Yeoboseyo?" terdengar suara yeoja lembut dengan nada lelahnya, terlihat seperti cicitan._

"Hmm..." balas orang itu.

 _"Nuguseyo?"_

Orang itu menggelengkan kepala nya, paham dengan kebiasaan orang disebrang sana yang selalu mengangkat handphone tanpa melihat siapa orang yang menelpon. "Melupakan ku eoh rusa import?"

 _Yeoja disebrang sana melotot kan matanya kesal dan kaget. Seketika ia memeriksa handphone. "Ck. Siluman rubah! Mworago?!"_

"Kau lupa hmm? Jam berapa ini? Aku sudah di Incheon Airport bodoh!"

 _Terdengar suara tepukan kencang dari sebrang telepon. "Aku lupa. Hehehe.." terkekeh gugup._

"Cepat jemput aku sekarang!" perintah orang itu mutlak.

 _"Yak! Aku masih di sekolah."_

"Cepat jemput! aku tidak peduli."

"Jika kau tidak menjemput ku, akan aku bakar semua poster hello kity, Manchester United, dan ronaldo di kamar mu. Dan ohh! Jangan lupakan! _Jersey Manchester United Limited Edision_ dengan tanda tangan Christian Ronaldo yang kubawa akan ikut kubakar juga. So... bagaimana? Masih tidak ingin menjemput ku?" ancam orang itu sambil menyeringai setan.

Setelah nya disebrang telepon sana terdengar berbagai umpatan dan kebun binatang yang disebutkan untuk orang yang sedang terkekeh karena mendengar umpatan tersebut, umpatan yang ditujukan untuknya.

 _"Sialan kau! Arra.. arraseo aku akan menjemput mu. Dasar siluman rubah setan hitam! Sialan!" jawab yeoja disebrang telepon._

 _"I hate you!"_

Orang itu terkekeh senang mendengar ungkapan 'I hate you' dari yeoja disebrang sana. "I love you too my twins" balas orang itu sambil tersenyum tulus.

 **PIP**

Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

"Sorry Luhannie... and welcome Seoul." Senyum simpul muncul setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

.

.

.  
.

 **TBC**

Annyeong readers! Hihihihi... adakah yang masih menunggu ff dan author yang gajelas ini? Sudah berapa lama author hiatus? Satu bulan kan? Ohhh tiga bulan sudah author hiatus... mian ne~.. Rencananya mau pas tahun baru diupdate, eh ternyata modem habis. Yang kedua mau pake hospot hp eh lupa ternyata keblokir. Wkwkwkwk.. ketawan author mesum buka yang M mulu.

Bagaimana ini sudah panjang belum? Ini author buat khusus panjang lohh.. untuk membalas keterlambatan author hiatus. Gimana chapter ini? Sudah memuaskan atau belum? Dan yang terpenting Jae Eomma sudah berubah! Yeah! Hore! Yehet! Ohh.. ya, Chapter depan bakal ada pemain baru, pemain ini sangat penting untuk kelangsungan cerita dan aku harap kalian akan bakal suka dengan pemain baru ini. Pemain ini ada hubungan dengan Jaejoong dan sangat berpengaruh di hidup Jaejoong, Luhan, dan Junsu ( **clue** ). Udah author kasih clue ya... ada yang bisa nebak siapa dia? Siapa yang datang? Siapa yang dimaksud Jaejoong dan junsu? Siapa sih Rubah itu?

Vie harap chapter ini memuaskan readers ya... jangan lupa tingalkan jejak walu hanya satu kata. Untuk **Lucky Fans Sasufemnaru dan My Gentle Girl** sedang diproses, doakan saja semoga segera diupdate.

 **Oke, sekarang balasan review:**

 **choikim1310 :** _Iya kok ini Yunjae. Yunho jahat? Eumm... inikan proses.. yunho sekarang baik kok yah walaupun caranya salah, tenang aja saya ga bakal buat Yunho ganti tersiksa #TertawaNista. Hahaha untuk something bisa kamu liat dichap ini. Jaejoong menyembunyikan jati dirinya udah dibahas di chap 3 kalau dia ingin menjaga janjinya dengan seseorang. Iya harusnya yeodongsaeng... saya lagi khilaf hehehehe :v. Siapa ya? Hmm nanti akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu. Adakah yunho disalah satunya? Nanti akan terjawab kok. Baca terus aja. Hehehe... tenang saja saya bakal buat happ end_

 **shipper89 :** _Siapa ya...? ada deh wkwkwkwk nanti akan terjawab kok. Baca aja teru kelanjutan ceritanya. Jangan benci dong... nanti saya bales Yunho nya. Tenang aja.. :v_

 **:** _Ga papa kok. Hehehe nanti bakal terjawab kok siapa, baca terus kelanjutan ceritanya. Kan ini Yunjae bukan Minjae, nanti bakal saya siksa balik Yunhonya kok, tenanga aja :v. Ini sudah saya update._

 **ruixi1:** _ada deh... baca aja kelanjutannya ceritanya terus. Hehehe... Sehun? Kok bisa sehun? Baca aja kelanjutannya nanti akan terjawab. Tuh diatas udah aada Yunjae momentnya kan? #DitabokReaders saya usahakan chap depan ada.. kan proses dulu._

 **Avanrio11:** _Siapa ya...? nanti akan terjawab, sabar ya. Nanti jaejoong sama yunho bakal saya usahakn chap depan ada moment nya. Ada deh... baca terus saja nanti akan terjawab._

 **Kim Jae Qua:** _ini ff buat kamu bingung? Maaf ya... saya emang masih abal-abal. Baca pelan-pelan aja asal selamat(?) . Maaf saya buat Yunho jahat, biar mendukung cerita. Siapa ya...? baca aja kelanjutannya nanti kamu pasti tau. Gumaman itu emang belum terjawab siapa... sengaja kalau udah terjawab cerita nya jadinya gak seru biar ada kesan misterius nya...:V_

 **azahra88:** _siapa ya? Akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita. Saengi? Entah... ikutin terus ceritanya nanti akan terjawab._

 **kimJJ boo:** _lama ya? Maaf ya.. siapa? Ada deh... hehehe baca terus saja kelanjutan ceritanya. Serius kamu penasaran?! Makasih yah..._

 **JonginDO:** _Siapa ya...? nanti akan terjawab kok. Udah diupdate. Cheonma... :)_

 **deerLuhan200490:** _Bingung mau ngomong apa? Wkwkwkwk jangan bingung.. pegangan sama Luhan aja. Udah di next kok. Selamat baca..._

 **Misslah:** _huaa.. makasih kamu mau selalu review disetiap ff aku. Makasih banget ya. Udah di next, semoga suka_

 **Guest:** _udah dinext. Selamat membaca..._

 **miumiu:** _aku juga kesel sama jaejoong #DitabokReaders mungkin bener kata jaejoong kalau itu namanya cibta sejati, mau sesakit apapun tetap cinta sampai mati #eaaakkkk... sabar ya. Wkwkwkwk nanti si Yunho saya balas dan buat tergila-gila sama Jaejoong._

Oke, sampai disini.. tebakan kalian ada yang bener loh.. coba kalau kalian baca lebib teliti lagi pasti kalian tau siapa dia? Siapa orang itu?.

 **BIG THANKS TO:**

 **choikim1310, shipper89, , ruixi1, Avanrio11, Kim Jae Qua, azahra88, JonginDO, deerLuhan200490, Misslah, Guest, miumiu. Dan juga yang udah baca, favorite, dan follow cerita ini. Silent readers please... banget kasih review kalian meskipun hanya satu huruf.**

Don't forget to review ne?^^...


	5. Chapter 5: You, me, and him

**"It's Nothing Impossible"**

Pair : Yunjae

(Yunho x Jaejoong)

School Life

Rated: T

Yaoi and Genderswitch.

Warning: Typos, OOC, pasaran, absurd, aneh, ga jelas, dan boring.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Have Fun...!**

* * *

 **KRING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara bel membuat raut muka Junsu yang tegang kini sedikit cerah, dengan perlahan dia menoleh ke arah Jaejoong mengabaikan tatapan intimidasi seseorang disebrang sana. "Jae... Jaejoong.."

"Hmm iya Su-ie.." Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya, dia menatap Junsu dengan senyum canggung.

"Kajja, kita ke kantin."

"Su-ie.. bagaimana dia bisa ada disini?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan masih muka terkejut yang luar biasa bahkan ia masih ingat tatapan orang itu tadi.

.

.

 **Flashback**

.  
.

.

"My name is...

.  
.

.  
... Xiao Shi Han, but my korean name is Sehan." Murid baru itu memperkenalkan diri dengan nada datar, tapi bibir yang menyeringai sinis menatap seseorang diruangan itu.

Murid-murid namja menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan lapar, sedangkan para yeoja menatapnya dengan iri. Yap, murid baru itu seorang yeoja dengan tubuh yang sangat Wow... idaman setiap wanita dan tubuh yang selalu jadi bayangan mimpi basah semua lelaki. 'Bertambah satu lagi yeoja cantik di kelas ini' batin para murid yeoja lesu.

"Oke guys, ada yang mau bertanya?" Suara Im songsaenim menyadarkan para murid namja bertampang medium diruangan itu.

Seorang murid namja terlihat mengangkat tangannya. "Apakah kau mempunyai kekasih?"

"Woooo..." pertanyaan murid namja itu menimbulkan sorakan. Im Songsaenim menatap Sehan murid baru itu canggung. "Hmm kau tidak usah menjawab pertanyaan yang ti-..."

"Belum." Suara bernada rendah keluar dari bibir seksi nya, memotong ucapan Im Songsaenim.

"Huuuu... " suara sorakan terdengar kembali. "Oke guys, sesi tanya jawab nya cukup sampai disini. Sehan, kau bisa duduk disebelah Changmin. Shim Changmin, angkat tangan mu."

Changmin yang sedang bermain game di psp nya sontak mengangkat tangan, mengabaikan pekikan histeris para yeoja di kelas itu karena sang idola kini memiliki chairmate yang parah nya seorang yeoja cantik.

Sehan lalu berjalan ke arah bangku disamping Changmin dengan anggun mengabaikan tatapan kesal murid yeoja dan tatapan penuh kagum para namja.

 **SRET**

Sehan duduk disamping Changmin dengan muka tanpa ekspresi. "Oke, guys. Park Songsaenim sebentar lagi akan tiba. Saya pamit dahulu. Good bye..."

"Bye miss.." ucapan serentak murid-murid diruangan itu terkecuali empat murid yang kini saling bertatapan. Sehan menatap Kim Jaejoong dengan seringai dibibir penuh nya.

.  
.

.

 **End Flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Junsu meringis menatap Jaejoong. "Hmm.. aku juga tidak tahu."

 _'Minhaeyo Joongie... Su-ie berbohong.'_

"Lebih baik kita segara pergi menuju kantin, sebelum dia menyusul. Ayo..." Jaejoong pasrah saat Junsu menarik nya keluar dari kelas itu.

Sedangkan dibangku Changmin dipenuhi yeoja yeoja murid TSHIS seperti biasa, namun ada hal yang berbeda yaitu beberapa namja yang biasa acuh kini ikut menatap antusias bahkan ada yang berdiri di belakang kumpulan siswi labil.

"Ck, kenapa ramai sekali." Sehan berdecak kesal sambil memutar bola matanya. Mata nya begitu tajam mengawasi seseorang disebrang sana yang telah pergi.

 **SREK**

Sehan berdiri dengan tatapan mata setajam elang menusuk penglihatan yeoja yeoja labil di depannya. "Permisi." Nada penuh penekanan ia keluarkan diikuti aura intimidasi kuat, secara perlahan membuka blokade jalan.

Sehan segera berlalu pergi meninggalkan kelas yang hening diikuti Changmin yang telah bosan dengan PSP nya.

.  
.

.

* * *

Jaejoong dan Junsu pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan langkah tergesa, seperti dikejar sesuatu. Sesekali Junsu menengok kebelakang untuk memastikan keadaan.

"Hai Jae. Hai Su." Sapa Hyunjoong didepan, menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Hai juga Sunbae." Sapa Junsu sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum manis.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan dikoridor? Dengan... langkah tergesa?" Hyunjoong menyeringit melihat tingkah hobae di depannya yang sekarang terlihat gelisah.

"Umm... itu, mm.. gwenchanayo." Junsu menjawab ragu-ragu sedangkan Jaejoong membuang muka, enggan menjawab.

"Tingkah kalian menunjukkan hal sebaliknya. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"I-itu... aduh, mm.. itu..."

"Ehem" dehaman seseorang di belakang Jaejoong memutus perkataan Junsu.

"Kau."

"Hah, aku?" Hyunjoong menunjuk diri sendiri dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Ck, siapa lagi. Aku tidak mungkin berbicara dengan setan, bukan?"

Kening Hyungjoong berkedut kesal, yeoja di depan nya benar benar menguji kesabaran. Hyunjoong menarik napas. "Oke, apa kita pernah saling mengenal?"

Sehan berekspresi datar, menatap Hyunjoong dengan senyum mencemooh. "Itu tidak penting. Kau, Kim Hyunjoong. Ketua OSIS TSHIS kelas 12 A. Anak dari direktur, tangan kanan keluarga bangsawan Kim campuran. Aku benar kan?"

Muka Kim Hyunjoong memucat ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dibisikan wanita yang saat ini tengah tersenyum sinis di depannya.

 _'Siapa dia sebenarnya?'_ batin Hyunjoong setelah sadar dan meneliti wanita tersebut.

"Jangan bertanya siapa diriku, lebih baik menjauh dari pandangan Kim Jaejoong jika kau masih ingin melihat hari esok." Lalu menarik Jaejoong dan Junsu yang sedari tadi terdiam mencoba memahami situasi, meninggalkan Hyunjoong yang berusaha mencerna kalimatnya dan pandangan bertanya murid-murid TSHIS.

"Aww.. Jae! Ini sakit tau." Jaejoong mendelik ke arah Sehan.

"Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Untuk apa kau kembali hah? Dan apa-apaan itu! Panggil aku eonnie, aku lebih tua darimu." Sehan langsung menuju meja di sudut kanan kantin dengan muka datar, mengabaikan pout an Jaejoong dibelakang.

"Isshhh... Dia ini kenapa semakin menyebalkan sih." Jaejoong mendumal kesal.

"Sudahlah Jae, bukannya dia memang seperti itu. Ayo, kita jadi pusat perhatian disini." Gandeng Junsu menyadarkan Jaejoong untuk melihat para namja yang melihat nya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Kalian ingin pesan apa? Biar aku yang ambilkan." Tanya Sehan ketika Jaejoong dan Junsu telah duduk di hadapan nya.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa ambil sendiri. Ayo Su-ie.." sebelum Jaejoong sempat berdiri Sehan sudah memegang tangannya. "Sudah biar aku saja, kalian tinggal sebutkan." perintah mutlak.

Muka Jaejoong seketika masam. _'Tidak pernah berubah.'_ Junsu meringis melihat suasana semakin memanas. "Sudahlah... Sehan-ah kami bisa ambil sendiri seperti biasa. Disini ramai jadi tenang saja."

"Diam kau bebek, justru itu karena ramai mereka bisa mengambil kesempatan menyentuh dan melihat kaki jenjang kalian. Ck, boleh tidak jika ku mencongkel mata mereka sekarang." Sehan mendesis merasakan berbagai tatapan negatif sepenjuru kantin.

Junsu melotot kesal. "Yak! Apa kau bilang tadi?! Bebek?!"

Sehan menatap Junsu, tersenyum meremehkan. "Hm, bebek." Penekanan dikata bebek membuat muka Junsu memerah padam karena kesal.

Jaejoong memijit dahi nya yang terasa pusing. _'Seharusnya dia yang marah disini, kenapa jadi mereka yang bertengkar?'_

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar?" Tanya Jaejoong jengah.

"Tidak/Hm" jawab keduanya kompak. "Terserah kalian saja." Jaejoong mengelus dada, pasrah.

 **SREK**

"Sehanie, kau ingin pergi kemana?" Jaejoong mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Ke stand, mengantri makanan." Singkat, padat dan jelas lalu berlalu menuju antrian murid lainnya dengan muka datar.

"Stoic nya itu benar-benar membuatku ingin mencincang halus tubuhnya setelah ku kuliti lalu ku buang ke sungai Han." Junsu dengan muka memerah kesal berucap dengan nada berapi-api, tangan nya menggepal erat di atas meja.

"Yah, lakukan saja jika kau bisa. Dan aku akan memberi boneka lumba-lumba yang besar sebagai hadiahnya."

Junsu menoleh, menatap Jaejoong cemberut. "Kau tau itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Rajuk nya yang dibalas Jaejoong sentilan pada kening nya.

"Appo!"

"Kalau tau kenapa masih berucap."

Junsu menatap Jaejoong heran. "Tunggu dulu, dia pergi kesana membeli pesanan kita? Memang nya dia tau apa yang kita pesan?"

Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan senyum kecil dan sebelah alis terangkat. "Menurutmu?"

Junsu menatap Jaejoong bingung, beberapa detik kemudian matanya membola dengan pekikan frustasi juga umpatan. "Bocah sialan! Dasar stalker! Kurang ajar! Abnormal!"

Jaejoong menghela nafas melihat Junsu yang tak henti nya mengumpat. Bosan karena lama menunggu makanan Jaejoong melihat sekeliling, mengamati suasan kantin yang cukup ramai. Mata doe itu mendengar suara cukup berisik dibelakang, dan membiarkan.

"SONGSAENIM~..."

Alis Jaejoong terangkat bingung, berpikir sejak kapan guru di sekolah ini menerima pekikan ala fangirl dari siswi di sini. Penasaran ia pun menoleh ke belakang, mata doe nya menyipit lucu dengan ekspresi menggemaskan.

Doe eyesnya melebar setelah melihat dengan jelas seseorang yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Seorang namja bertubuh tegap melangkah ke arah mereka dengan senyum charming. Ohh... Jaejoong tau siapa namja itu.

"Hai Joongie? Still remember me?"  
Namja itu menyapa Jaejoong setelah berdiri tepat di depan Jaejoong yang kini memiringkan kepalanya, membuat ekspresi bingung yang kiwoyo.

Junsu berhenti mengumpat dan menatap namja yang didepan Jaejoong. "Oh, hai Junsu. Long time no see uhh?" Sapa namja itu tersenyum, Junsu seketika menatap namja itu dengan ekspresi shock luar biasa.

 **SREK**

 **DAGHK**

"Oppa!" Teriak Junsu melengking setelah berdiri dengan brutal mengakibatkan kursi yang didudukinya terjatuh sukses menarik perhatian. Sikap ketiga nya membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya dengan hubungan mereka.

Junsu berlari lalu menerjang namja itu. "Oppa! Bogoshippeoyo~..." namja itu membalas pelukan Junsu sambil terkekeh.

"Nado Junsu."

"Joongie, kau tidak ingin menyapa oppa?" Tanya namja itu kepada Jaejoong yang sedari tadi terdiam.

Jaejoong lalu berdiri dan menghampiri namja itu yang telah melepaskan rangkulan Junsu.

 **Brugh**

"Bogoshippeo oppa, hehehe."

"Nado luv." Namja itu balas memeluk Jaejoong sambil mengelus surai Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Pelukan mereka terlepas dan Junsu mempout lucu karena tidak dianggap. "Ugh kalian menyebalkan."

"Mianhae Su-ie, sini oppa peluk lagi." Namja itu meregangkan tanganya lebar tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam seseorang yang kin mengintainya dengan aura membunuh.

 **Cup**

Namja itu mencium kening Junsu lalu beralih ke kening Jaejoong, hampir sampai sebelum...

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **DUGHK**

 **BRUGHK**

"DON'T TOUCH HER! Fuck you!"

* * *

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUAAAAAAA! Mianhae semua saya telat bangeeettttttttt update dan cuman bisa update segini. Kesibukan dan kemalasan menjadi faktor utama cerita ini dan fic saya yang lain terbengkalai, tapi bakal saya update satu persatu dalam jangka waktu yang lama baik yang di fanfiction ataupun di wattpad.**

 **Saya bikin fic tentang Imagine cast nya EXO di web ini "** **vitawidhia99 . wordpress . com" (tanpa tanda petik dan spasi) yang mau baca silahkan dibaca, like, juga comment buat tugas sekolah BK/IT mohong bantuannya. Maaf saya ga bisa balas review satu satu tapi semuanya sudah baca kok, kemarin ada kesalahan teknis saat update jadi repost lagi. oke, BIG THANKS FOR REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW KALIAN SEMUA READERS. Review kalain menjadi penyemangat buat mood menulis aku.**

 **SEKALI LAGI TERIMA KASIH**

and...

Don't forget to review ne?^^


End file.
